


I'm Not A Luthor. - It's Swan-Mills

by Becawesomitchell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becawesomitchell/pseuds/Becawesomitchell
Summary: Lena is not Lionel's daughter. She is not a Luthor.Brunette hair, pale skin and green eyes. Perfect combination of Regina and Emma.When Lena got her memory back after Supergirl save her from kryptonite explosion.Now, Her new goal is not to change the Luthor's way. But to find her way back to home. To her real family





	1. Curse Broken

_Lena look around facing the people she love the most. Her mom, Regina with a pain expression on her face. Her _M_a__,__ Emma who also have the same expression as her mom but trying to be strong. Her big brother Henry who is giving him a __comforting__ smile __but__ grimace as he clutch into his chest while his wife support him. His wife Cinderella a__nd their daughter Lucy._

_Her Aunt Zelena and her daughter Robyn who is same age as her though she is older than her by months and beside her is Robyn's girlfriend Alice who is wish Hook's daughter. Her Grandpa Rumple and _ _his son _ _Gideon_ _._

_They almost live happily ever after all the obstacles they'_ _ve_ _ been through. But _ _once_ _ again, their happiness is being threaten because she fall in love to a wrong woman. _

_Drizella_

_She met her when she receive a distress call from Henry while she is travelling from different realm. She directly went to Storybooke to tell her mothers what happen and they went through portal to save Henry from _ _Drizella_ _ who is trying to kill Henry. _

_At that moment, __Drizella_ _is in shock when she see them using a magic. Drizella look for them, found her and beg her to train her using a magic __since_ _she__ is the product of true love._

_Their training session turn their feelings into something more as the two got together. Lena thought she found her happy ending like what her parents have but _ _Drizella_ _ is so focus on revenge on her mother that she join the witch coven and plan to cast the curse. And to cast the curse, you must _ _sacrifice_ _ the _ _one_ _ you love the most. _

_Drizella_ _ try to take her heart but _ _her_ _ mothers and brother rescued her but without _ _poisoning_ _ Henry's heart. _

_To save Henry's heart. Regina must cast the curse to the Land without magic so that the poison will be ineffective but she also have to sacrifice the one she love the most. _

_It is where Lena _ _suggest_ _ her plan._

_" Sacrifice me" Lena said with determination which cause a _ _protest_ _ from her family_

_" What?! I will not take my daughter's heart" Regina object. Lena sigh as she look at her mom._

_" You will not take my heart mom. _ _Remember_ _ Pan's curse? You send Henry and _ _ma_ _ away from _ _Storybooke_ _ to cast the curse where all of you sent back to Enchanted Forest" Lena said remembering those story from _ _her_ _ brother._

_" We will find another way, where we will all be together." Regina said._

_" Lena has a point Regina. Not that we can save Henry, we can also save Lena from Drizella." Rumple added_

_" What do you mean?" Emma ask._

_" Clearly. _ _Drizella_ _ already told us that Henry can break the curse so she poison his heart so he will not break it. It seems _ _Drizella_ _ don't really want to cast the curse because of the prize." _

_" But she took my heart" Lena _ _commented_ _. "Wait. Is it a trap? So she can _ _poison_ _ Henry's heart?" _

_" Yes Dearie. She may be using some spell so when the curse is enact, she can remember while the others cannot." _

_" _ _Just_ _ what like I did when the Charming cast the curse and they forget a year in Enchanted Forest" _ _Her aunt Zelena said. _

_" So if she can only remember. She will be looking for me and can use me as her pawn" Lena summarized. Regina look conflicted. Lena look at her mom grasping her hand._

_" Mom" Lena said softly. "We have to do this. To save Henry. I _ _believe_ _ in you that in the end, all of us will find each other again" _

_" The first time I cast the curse. It took 28 years for the curse to break. What if it take another 28 years or more?"_

" _Then you will have a daughter who is the same age as you or older than you" Lena smile softly as she squeeze her mother's hand._

_" I believe I have a solution for that." Zelena said taking out a wooden box and handed it to Lena._

_" What is this for?" Lena ask confused_

_" I made it to you knowing you will need it in the future. Inside here is the potion I make and a letter I made for you. We don't know how many _ _years_ _ the cursed to be broken but I made sure you will still be alive when the _ _curse_ _ break." Lena hug her aunt Zelena closely and thank her. _

_" Don't worry guys. I will be fine" Lena assured them._

_" Be careful Lena. Remember. Me and your mom will be waitingnfor you. We love you so much" Emma said hugging her daughter closer to her. Lena look at her mom whose in verge of tears. _

_" I love you Mom" Lena cried hugging her mother closer._

_" I will see you again. Soon my daughter" Regina hug her daughter closer to her. _

_Lena bid farewell to her family and look at her brother who nod as he hold his author's quill._

_" Good luck sis. Maybe you will find the one this time" Henry _ _said making_ _ Lena look at him in confusion. _

_" You ready for this?" Lena nod as she close her eyes and her brother began to write her in the book sending her to the other realm where she will be safe. Her mom and _ _Ma_ _ look at her sadly as her mom cast the curse that will send them all to the other realm. _

_" I will find all of you. I will always find a way back home" Lena assured _ _them as she vanish from the Wish Realm._

Lena eyes open at the memories assaulted in her mind. She is directly looking at the white ceiling and wondering where she is until she remember the last incident.

She is accused of stealing kryptonite and she is taken from her cell and take her to Lex's vault. Supergirl came to save her and seeing her kneel at the ground cause of the high pitch sound. And the last thing she knew is her blacking out cause of Henshaw.

_" Kara Danvers believe in you" _

It is the last thing she heard before she is knock unconscious trying to help Supergirl.

The spell is broken.

But how?

She remember her life. She is not a Luthor. She remember her first adventure to different realms. Her first adventure with her brother Henry. Her mom Regina and her ma Emma. She remember them.

Did the curse already broken?

Is this the reason why she can remember?

" -na? Lena. Your awake" Her thoughts snap looking at her side seeing her best friend Kara Danvers who is blushing and sitting beside the bed looking at her in relief and kind of embarassment.

Lena groan feeling the headache from the memories and from the impact.

" How did I get in here?" Lena hissed in pain as Kara help her sit down in the bed

" Supergirl brought you here after you are knocked out by Henshaw. Supergirl told me what happen. I'm glad your okay" Kara said in worry. Lena eyes soften as she remember Supergirl's word.

_Kara Danvers _ _believe_ _ in you_

" Thank you" Lena said softly. Kara blush seeing Lena smile at her.

" For what? Supergirl is the one who save you"

" For believing in me. No one ever does that for me" Lena said sincerely.

" Of course I will always believe in you. Your my best friend" Kara assured her as she look at Lena with adoration. Kara hold Lena's hand as she squeeze it comforting her. Before Kara can say another thing, her phone ring and answer it. Lena look at Kara who is like arguing with someone before she sigh and hang up the phone. Kara look at Lena apologetically and Lena know that Kara has to leave.

" Sorry. That was Mo--Mike." Kara apologize

" Mike the intern?" Lena ask in confusion

" Y-yeah... He is also my...boyfriend" Kara admitted since Mike already blurt it out to the whole DEO. Why should she hide it to her bestfriend?

Lena look shock at the admission and try hide the hurt she felt. Kara is dating Mike so its impossible for Kara to like her. But what about the signal she keep receiving from Kara? The flirting? Is Kara just being friendly? Lena didn't know what to do as she just smile sadly.

" I'm happy for you Kara... I'm quite tired. Talk tomorrow?" Kara look confused at Lena's change of attitude but she just nod thinking that Lena is just tired.

" Sure. I'll drop tomorrow at your office?"

" Yes. Of course. Good night Kara"

" Good night Lena"

Lena is left alone in the hospital watching Kara leave and dreading to think that she will go home to Mike. Kara's new love.


	2. Ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena went to Ireland  
And Kara POV

_ **Flashback** _

_When Lena open her eyes and found herself in what look like a stable. _

_' Where did in the realm Henry sent me?' Lena thought._

_Lena is startle as she light up her hand with fire when she heard the sound coming from behind and shock at what she saw._

_" Mom?" Lena ask in shock as the woman look at her in confusion mix with sadness. Lena _ _quickly_ _ dissipate her magic_

_" I don't remember having a daughter this old. And sadly will never be" The woman said sadly._

_Lena clearly understood what the woman is implying. She look sadly at the woman who look exactly like her mom Regina. Lena clear her throat to change the subject._

_" My name is Lena Swan-Mills" And clearly, it makes the woman mood worsen. _

_" My daughter name was Lena" the woman mumble clearly in pain._

_" I'm sorry" Lena _ _apologiz_ _e realizing what the woman meant._

_" Its okay. You didn't know... I'm Lana Parrilla. It is nice to meet you Lena. How did you get in here? And how did you get your hand lit up in fire?"_

_" Its a long story" _

_Lana welcome Lena into her home. Lena told her about her home in another realm where her family sent her here to be safe. She is amused at Lana's shock face when she told her that her parents is the daughter of snow white and former Evil Queen and that she is the product of True Love. _

_Lana told her about her daughter named Lena, she told her how Lena is also the daughter of Jennifer Luthor_ _. _

_Jennifer Luthor is a disowned daughter of Luthor and older sister of Lionel Luthor. _

_" Jennifer and I met at the children's hospital. Its love at first sight and we fell in love more and more each day. But unfortunately, her parents are against our love. They try to seperate us but we fight for our love... They make Jennifer choose between her inheritance and me. Jennifer chose me and we decide to move in Ireland to start a new life. The Luthor erase all of Jennifer existence being a Luthor. Lionel is the only person that know where we are." Lena stare at the pictures Lana shown her. She look in awe at the alternate universe of her parents. Even in this universe, her parents still are together and in love._

_" You told me that Jen and I look like your mother. Are you also biologically our daughter?" Lana ask_

_" Yes. In my world. With my mothers both a _ _sorceress_ _ combine being a true love. They create a life which is me." Lena explained then look at Lana curiously. "Is your Lena biologically yours and Jen?" _

_" Yes. She is biologically ours. Jen has a male reproduction in woman's body that create a life inside me. We been living our life happily and peacefully along with our daughter Lena when Jen got cancer. She died 2 years ago and then..." Lana cried as she remember her family. Her wife died 2 years ago. "T-then my Lena... She got into the accident last year. My.my. my daughter died" Lena comfort Lana to what happen to her wife and daughter._

_The two woman got close as they comfort each other from their lost. Lena miss her family while Lana miss her wife and daughter._

_A month passed and Lena didn't know what is happening to her family. She keep looking at the storybook her brother gave her. It is about her parent's love story and their adventure throughout their lives. _

_She open the box her Aunt Zelena gave her and found a note on top._

_Dear my favorite niece,_

_If you are reading this then the curse is already cast and you are in safe place. Your brother Henry ask me to create this potion. We don't know for how many years will the curse last. _

_This potion your brother ask me to create can revert you back into an age you desire. But the effect will greatly affect you. You will lost your memory since your _ _brother_ _ want you to have a new start without worrying about us and your power will also be dampened since we all know that you are a terrifying child when you have a magic. _

_As cliche as it sound._

_We will find you_

_From you very cool and amazing Aunt,_  
_Zelena_

_Lena look at the box seeing the potion her Aunt Zelena made. _

_At that night, Lena talk to Lana about the potion and what it will do to her. Lana is so shock but agree to take care of Lena if she take the potion._

_Before Lena take the potion. She hide all her things somewhere in the house and surrounded it by protection spell so no one will find it. _

_" Are you sure you want to do this?" Lana ask anxiously. Given by a chance to take care of a child. She is happy but anxious._

_" Yes. And I trust you" Lena said taking the potion and thinking of the age Lana daughter supposed to be. The next thing Lana knew, she is face to face with a 4 years old Lena Swan-Mills who has no memory of her past. _

_ **Flashback End** _

" -thor, Miss Luthor." Lena eyes open as she look at the stewardess. She look around and found herself in her private plane.

" Yes?"

" The plane will be arriving in Ireland. Please fasten your seat belt." The stewardess said. Lena fasten her seat belt and ready for landing.

She wonder if the effect of potion is broken because her family found a way to break the curse. She need to go back to Ireland and get all her things she hide. She need to harness her magic so she can go back home to her family.

Home.

She miss her home. But National City also become her home. She's been living here for her whole 20 years in her life. What about the L-corp she's been trying to change? How about Kara?

Kara

Her bestfriend. The woman she's been in love since the moment she walk inside her office. The only one who defends her against the world who believe that she will be like Lex. The one who always believe in her. And also the woman who is in love with someone else.

Kara is the reason she is hesitant to go back in her world, to her family. She can't go back in her world knowing that she will be leaving Kara. Kara is the reason she is staying in this realm.

But is it enough if Kara did not feel the same way she felt?

Lena stay silent on her way to Lana's home. She will be coming to get all her things back.

The car stop in front of the house and it bring backs all of the memories she have with Lana. Lionel visiting them not knowing that the real Lena is already dead.

She remember Lillian thinking that she is Lionel's daughter. Thinking that Lionel cheat on her. While its all not true. Lionel claim her as his daughter to protect her after Lana died. And until now, Lillian believed that she is Lionel daughter when in fact she is a Swan-Mills.

Lena remove the protection spell surrounding the box and found all her things inside. Her eyes narrow as she notice the glow from the bottom and remove some of her things to see her Story book glowing. As soon as she touch the book, the pages turn faster and a new story appear in every page.

Lena realise that this stories are resembled her family. As shebread through the pages, she found out that tje curse brought them to Seattle Washington, in the land without magic. She turn the page until she stop to the last page. A picture of her brother Henry sitting near Lucy who is unconscious in hospital bed.

Lena eyes narrow as she look at the blank pages. It only means one thing.

" The curse still not broken"

'But how did I get my memories back if the curse is not broken?'  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara sigh in relief after talking to Lena earlier. She's glad that she is able to talk to Lena before she go to Ireland. What happen to Lena gave her a scare.

She remember sitting beside the hospital bed watching Lena sleep after being diagnose by the doctor. Kara touch her lips as she remember her action in the hospital making her smile subconsciously. She shake her head chastising herself that she already had Mon-el.

She grimace remembering Lena reaction towards the news. She look so sad that Kara want to comfort her.

Why is she feeling this way?

Lena is just her friend. Her bestfriend.

This is what friends do. Right?

Friends send a lot of flower for thanks. Right? It does not mean something else. Even Alex agree with her

She taken her sister advice. She given Mon-el a chance. She did the right thing. She is now dating Mon-el and Lena is her best friend.

She is happy. She found someone to spend her life with. Someone that she's not afraid to hurt accidentally because of her powers.

She is happy.

But why it feels like something is missing?

Knock

Knock

Kara snap out of her thoughts as she open the door not really expecting someone and found that it's Mon-el.

" Mon-el. What are you doing here?" Kara ask in surprise. She still annoyed at what he did in the DEO announcing their relationship when they agree to keep it secret first.

" I want to tell you something. And Winn said what I did earlier is not right" Mon-el said as he invite himself inside while Kara look at him confused.

" About What?"

" I know we agree to keep our relationship secret but I- " Mon-el notice all the flowers inside her apartment as grab one. "What's with all of this flowers?" Mon-el ask Kara as he face her. Kara smile remembering Lena overflowing her office with flowers

" They came from Lena."

" Why would Lena give you flowers?" Mon-el ask in confusion.

" Its just her thank you gift from her. You know.. as friend" Kara said akwardly not really believing herself.

" Oh. Is that how Earth's custom do to their friends? Should I give Winn flowers? To thank him? Can I borrow some so I can send Winn?" Mon-el said as he look for flowers to thank Winn in helping him when it comes to Kara.

" NO!" Kara shout taking away the flowers from Mon-el.

" Huh?"

" You can't give this to Winn. Buy your own" Kara said in possessive manner

" But its just flowers." Mon-el ask confused by Kara's attitude.

" Flowers given by Lena. And besides it is not mandatory to give flowers to a friend"

" But Lena gave you"

" Lena is different. She is my special...friend." Kara gulp as she almost say something else than friend. She really should be more careful around her emotions.

" What do you want to tell me?" Kara ask him to change the subject since she really don't want to stuck in a topic about Lena. She want to talk more about Lena but not in front of Mon-el. The man she supposed to be dating.

" Oh right. As I am saying. Winn told me that I should have respect your decision to keep our relationship secret for a while but I can't hide it. I just want anyone to know that your mine. I'm sorry for telling them. But at least we don't need to hide. Right? I just want them to know that I love you" Mon-el said looking at Kara with hopeful eyes.

Kara look at Mon-el. She like him. Well not at first since he is annoying. But she start to like him when she give him a chance. That maybe she can be Supergirl, Kara Zor-el and Kara Danvers that can also love even not worrying about hurting them. Love someone that can relate to her. Mon-el is from Daxam, know about Rao. Someone closer to her planet. Someone who can relate to her burdens being sole survivor of dead planet.

But why?

Why is she suddenly doubting her feelings? Why all her thought keep coming back to Lena. The woman who inspire her to become reporter. The one let her see that there is also a bad alien. The one who always encourage her and help her. The one who consider Kara Danvers as her hero and not Supergirl. They are just friends. She is an alien and Lena is human. She will accidentally hurt her.

Lena is just a friend.

She made her decision. She chose this. This is her second chance. 

She look at Mon-el and smile. She approach him and take off her glasses.

" Mon-el. I forgive you. I love you" Kara said though her mind is wandering to someone else.

As they almost kiss.

A blue blur appear inside her apartment and enter a man. 

" Kara Zor-el. I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all reading and support :)
> 
> Sorry for grammars and spellings. I'm not good at English but I try my best.
> 
> Facts: I did not have fun writing the Mon-el part. I'm being close into killing him fast but I have plan in his character that will make him suffer in my future chapters.
> 
> I will try to update more.


	3. Mr. Mxyzptlk

**Lena ** **Luthor** ** Private Lab**

Lena look at her book when another page appear. It gives her update to what's happening to her family.

After she get all her things from Ireland. She went back to National City and start reading the book. The chapter where the curse is already cast.

" Drizella" Lena muttered remembering her former lover. The one who betrayed her. She read as Lady Tremaine who is now known Victoria sacrificed herself so that Lucy curse will be broken.

She don't know what to feel anymore. Its been 24 years since she think of Drizella thanks to the potion. They been engage when Drizella decide that revenge is more important than their love. Drizella will always have a place in her heart but Kara Danvers already stolen hers.

If the curse still not broken. Then how did her memories returned? Did she hit her head that much that her memories resurfaced? But the potion doesn't work that way. The only way to undo the effect of potion is if she drink the antidote or by true love kiss and none of it happen to her? So how?

She try to summon a fire but its only a flicker. She can feel magic flowing inside her. She know that she got her magic back but she need practice since its been 24 years since she used magic.

" I'm back" Lena whisper grinning as she lock herself inside her private lab

**Kara Danvers Apartment**

Kara is exhausted. Its been a long day and she's been stressing between Mxyzptlk declaring his supposed love to her. Mon-el suggesting killing him which is against her moral code as hero and the fact the he told her later on how to send Mxyzptlk back to his dimension just after Mxyzptlk summon parasites to attack National just to impress her.

She didn't even get a chance to visit Lena since she's start to deal with Mxyzptlk problem. She didn't want to bother Alex who is planning a valentine celebration with Maggie.

She thought of something that will get rid of Mxyzptlk but first, she need him here so she can proceed to her plan.

" Mxy" She called out loud since calling his real name is very hard. How can you pronounce a name that has no vowels.

" You called for me. Kara, my love" Mxyzptlk appear startling her.

" If I agree to marry you. I want to follow our custom. I want to marry in the soil of our people" Kara started and Mxyzptlk is pleased at what she said.

" Krpytonian soil. Coming up"

" Wait." Kara stop him from summoning kryptonian soil. " what I meant is in fortress of solitude. I want to wear my mother's wedding dress. Meet me tomorrow at the Fortress" Kara look at Mxyzptlk who is clearly pleased at her proposition. But before he can agree, he felt something that he never felt for 20 years. Magical power, a familiar magical power that he know for a long time. The one he thought already lost.

' She's back!' Mxyzptlk thought in glee as he look at Kara who is giving him a curious look at why he suddenly froze on his place.

" On a second thought. I think we should cancel the wedding. It is fun while it last but I already love someone else" Mxyzptlk said bowing at Kara.

" Huh? " Kara ask confused by his sudden change.

" Now. I must go to the woman I love. I wish you well Kara Zor-el. Though I wish to give you an advice as a parting gift. You deserve someone better." Mxyzptlk snap his finger and vanish leaving Kara Zor-el dumbfounded.

" What just happen?"   
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**Lena's Private Lab**

Lena look at the portal she's been building since her memories are locked. She's been wondering why she's making a portal and reasoning to herself for being a scientist that is curious of multiverse theory.

Now that her memories are back. She finally understood. She need it for her to go back home. But there's only one problem. She didn't know what Realm she need to set the portal.

Lena felt frustration building up inside herself as the lights start to flicker. Lena start to count in her head to calm herself down. She almost forgot that her magic is so powerful that she need to control it especially Magic is Emotion.

Lena straightened as she feel a familiar presence entering her lab. She know this presence so well and she felt herself smiling at certain memory.

** _Flashback_ **

_Lena is travelling between realm _ _using the magic bean she acquired and practicing her magic. _

_'Hmm. Where to go? I've been to many realm. But I want to go somewhere fun, where I can compete with someone. _ _Hhmm_ _... ' Lena thought some place. She's been to different alternate universe and while its fun travelling. She want to explore something extraordinary. _

_' Bring me to somewhere extraordinary. ' Lena thought throwing the bean and a portal appear making Lena grin as she went to the portal._

_" Ump" Lena grunt as she hit the ground and look around. This place is different. She can feel magic flowing in this universe. She look around and face to face with a grinning man_

_" Hello. It must be a fate that you land here in my dimension. How did you manage to do it? No one has ever been here using portal." The grinning man said enthusiastically making Lena look at him in confusion_

_" Using magic bean" Lena answer_

_" The Magical Bean. So your from the Land of Magic. That's explain the powerful magic... Wait.... This is incredible... You are the magic and the Light One" _

_" Not to be rude but who are you? And how do you know of my realm?" Lena ask_

_" Let me introduce myself. I'm Mxyzptlk." _ _Mxy_ _ bow and grin at her charmingly. " And as for how I know your world is simple. I've been there in your realm. And let's say its not a good experience" Mxyzptlk grimace. "But anyway. Lovely Stranger, Will you marry me?" Mxyzptlk kneel and show her a ring._

_" Dude. I'm gay" Lena deadpanned making Mxyzptlk facefault_

** _End of Flashback_ **

**Present**

" My Lovely Lena. Your back! I miss you and I love you. Will you marry me?" Mxyzptlk said kneeling with a ring. Lena smirk as she look at Mxyzptlk

" Dude. I told you before. I'm gay"


	4. Jealous Kara

_ **Flashback** _

_Lena felt her sweat drip on her forehead as she try to break through the illusion created by Mxyzptlk. She's been here fighting a non-existent enemies in her mind that Mxyzptlk created._

_" Calm down" Lena mumble repeatedly to to herself as she concentrate on her magic. _

_' Illusion is from my mind. I just need to concentrate my magic in my mind.' Lena thought as she felt magic flow through her mind and open her eyes as her glow golden yellow._

_CRACK_

_The illusion rip open as she sent a magical blast to Mxyzptlk sending him to the other side bruised._

_" I thought its only training" Mxyzptlk grumble feeling the magic hurt him. _

**Present**

CRACK!

" I thought its only training" Mxyzptlk grunt feeling de ja' vu as he train Lena making her magical powers recharge.

" No pain No Gain" Lena shrug as she help Mxyzptlk stand up as she heal him. Lena lead Mxyzptlk in her recent project.

" Is this a portal that transport someone to another dimension?" Mxyzptlk ask

" Yes. Since someone won't help me in getting back to my home" She glare at him.

" We both know that you don't need my help to go home. And besides, you already have a portal. You can go home anytime" Mxyzptlk answer

" But the problem is. Unlike magical beans. This portal can transport to another dimension if I enter the Earth number and we both know there's a lot of Earth in this multiverse."

" And me being a 5th dimensional that travel in your universe know the Earth number" Mxyzptlk continued.

" Yes. I need to go back there. My family needs me"

Mxyzptlk approach the portal and observe it a minute then look at Lena and studying her before he made the decision.

" I will enter the number in the portal if you can answer me this. How about your friends? How about the company you work so hard? How about National City?"

" National City don't need me. They only see me as another Luthor. I don't have a family here. And I really don't have that many friends here. Well except..." Lena felt herself stop and start remembering Kara. How she believe in her even being a Luthor. "Kara" Lena whisper in the last part

" Your memories may be back but you still live here as Lena Luthor, daughter of Lana and Jenniffer Parilla. You live in this Earth for 20 years. And you still need to finish what you started. If not for you, then all the aliens will be dead since if there is no Lena living at that time then no one can stop Lillian. No one can stop the Cadmus, Supergirl power cannot stop Cadmus alone. She need you. You are limited before because you don't have any powers to fight against them. But now that you have your magic back. You can stop Cadmus. Help National City safe before you leave this Earth. Keep this Earth safe. This Earth need Lena Swan-Mills."

Lena felt herself speechless as what Mxyzptlk said. She felt herself crying but wipe it before her tears drop.

" Wow. I don't know Imp can even say something inspirational." Lena smirk

" I blame you for that. You teach me that Love is the greatest power of all and I start looking for it."

" And your suck at doing it" Lena punch Mxyzptlk

" Hey. I offer them what they want and they still don't want me."

" Because you sound like desperate if you do that. And you already have someone in your dimension. Your just blind to see it"

" Can you at least give me a clue?"

" She's been trying to take your attention since before in 5th dimension. And you still didn't see it" Lena shake her head and laugh at Mxyzptlk obliviousness

" I will never know if you didn't help me. Help your friend out"

" Fine. So you can have your love. Its Ms. Gspltlnz" Mxyzptlk blink as he remember all his interaction with Ms. Gspltnlz and it all make sense to him 

" Agh. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I become Kara Danvers" Lena almost choke on her saliva hearing Kara's name 

" How do you know Kara's name?" Lena ask

" You said her name and I just connect the dots" Mxyzptlk shrug. He will not tell Lena about him trying to propose to Kara Danvers. He still want to live. 

" Kara Danvers is your best friend right? Now that I think of it. How about Kara? What will you tell her? Will you not tell her about your feelings?" Lena sputter at what Mxyzptlk trying to imply

" I- I don't have feelings for Kara. She's my best friend" Lena decide to leave the lab before Mxyzptlk can ask anymore questions. 

Mxyzptlk watch Lena amused. Kara Danvers may be oblivious but he will make sure that Kara Danvers realize her feelings before its too late.

Mxyzptlk look at the portal behind him and went to the panel and enter some digits.

**# 6828**

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

Kara Danvers is having a bad day. She and Alex have a fight regarding Jeremiah. And it doesn't help that Jeremiah stole all the DEO files regarding aliens.

Now it all makes sense when the aliens registered in DEO files are went missing and she really need help to locate them.

And she can only think of someone that can help her regarding Lillian's location.

" Hi Jess. Is Lena inside?" 

" Yes Miss Danvers. She is inside her office."

" Thanks"

Kara enter Lena's office with urgency.

" Lena. I need your help" Kara said before she stop in her track noticing a very familiar face.

" You! What are you doing here?" Kara demand Mxyzptlk as she approach Lena and putting herself between them while glaring at Mxyzptlk.

Lena furrow her brow at clear recognition of Kara. She also look at Kara who is covered with blue aura. And her aura is greater than any normal human she seen.

" You know each other?"

" Be careful Lena. He is dangerous. He create trouble for Supergirl trying to win her heart" Lena look at Mxyzptlk in surprise and raise her brow at Mxyzptlk who grin sheepishly.

" You don't need to worry about me Miss Danvers. As I told Supergirl before. I already found someone I love. Meet my future wife. Lena Luthor" Mxyzptlk smile mischievously as he try to approach Lena.

Kara hiss at Mxyzptlk and glare harder at him as she pull Lena away from him and closer to her

" Don't get near Lena. She won't marry you. You better leave Lena alone"

" Kara. Its okay. He is harmless. You don't need to worry about him."

" B-But.. But..."

" See... Lena wants me here" Mxyzptlk tease. Kara step forward at Mxyzptlk and glaring at him and almost activating her heat vision if not for Lena who start to talk

" What do you need help for Kara?" Lena ask looking at Mxyzptlk 'You better behave' expression on her face as Mxyzptlk step back and grin at them.

Kara calm down at Lena's touch, her face soften seeing Lena.

" I think you heard from the news about the missing aliens and we suspect its Cadmus. Do you know any of Lex site that can be use for the Cadmus operation?"

" Lex has many sites. But I will look for it. I will call you once I found something" Lena assured Kara.

" Thank you Lena for help" Kara sigh in relief.

" I'm really glad that I can help." Lena smile at her.

" Are you free-" Kara is cut off by the ring on her phone and check that its coming from Mon-el. Kara sigh knowing she need to leave or else he will barge in. And she don't want to leave Lena alone with Mxyzptlk.

" If you have free time. Maybe we can watch movie at my place?" Kara ask hoping that Lena will accept

" Sure. I will call you" Lena smile as she watch Kara beam at her and she feel warm.

" Great. Have a great night Lena." Kara watch as Lena walk towards her desk. Seeing Lena is not looking in her way.

She glare at Mxyzptlk at the side and move her glasses down

**ZING**

" ACK"

Kara grin in triumph while Lena turn back and look at Mxyzptlk curiously who is holding his feet.

" You okay?" Lena ask in concern

" Yup. Totally amount of fine" Mxyzptlk thumbs up. Lena nod and look at Kara who wave at her goodbye before going out the office.

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

Lena and Mxyzptlk observe the site in every slide she gather from Lex's file.

" Do you want me to start clearing Lex laboratories?"

" We better start now. Especially outside the National City. " Lena said as Mxyzptlk nod

" Don't worry. I will make sure that all Lex site will be gone outside National City" Mxyzptlk salute and gone in a second.

" Miss Luthor. I found what you looking for. I found this one" Jess appear in Lena's office bringing a files.

" Did you know that Lex old naval facilities has shut down since 2007?" Lena ask Jess who look at the screen.

" I was in 8th grade" Lena chuckle at Jess answer.

" Well. It was shut down in 10 years and why is L-corp suddenly built metal shipment last month. It doesn't make sense." Lena eyes narrow watching Jess at the corner of her sight.

" Accounting operating system. Must be a glitch" Jess answer

" Can you go to the archives and get the budgets for the last 10 years"

" Right away Miss Luthor." Jess answer as she leave the office. Lena watch Jess leave and dial Kara's number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_" Lena" Kara answer _

" I found something. There's an old naval facilities that is used last month. And I think that its one of them" Lena said as she watch through the glass reflection the men approaching her office and she proceed to open the door in her balcony where she can lead them outside.

" I got to call you later. Someone is here" Lena hang up before she turn around and blast her magic hitting the men and making them unconscious.

Lena sigh as she look around and the door open coming Mxyzptlk holding unconscious Jess using his magic.

" Look who's traitor I found outside." Mxyzptlk smile as Lena gather the three men and alter their memories.

" I have my suspicion. Please tell me you didn't kill her."

" Nah. I just alter her memories. Should I take care of the traitors?" Mxyzptlk ask

" Not yet. Lillian will notice that I know something. We will take care of them once and for all" Lena answer. Mxyzptlk put Jess beside the unconscious men and stand beside Supergirl who appear in her balcony.

" Miss Luthor. Are you alright?" Supergirl ask in clear panic then notice the unconscious men and Jess in the floor.

" Why is Jess unconscious?"

" To answer your question supergirl. Jess is a traitor that work for Lillian. I came in time where Lena is almost thrown in the balcony because of this men. If I didn't come, I don't know what will happen to Lena" Supergirl eyes narrow at Mxyzptlk and grind her teeth in frustration that he manage to save Lena before she can save her.

' It's my job to save Lena. Not yours ' Kara thought feeling bitter as she just nod.

Lena just shake her head at Mxyzptlk trying to rile up Supergirl. Lena study Supergirl's aura where she can difinitely saw a distinct aura same as Kara

' But its impossible to have the exact aura. Even twins has some difference. Unless...' Lena froze at the realisation.

" Should I take you home Miss Luthor?" Supergirl offer hopefully.

" No need supergirl. Since your here. I can just tell you what I found" Lena compose herself and tell supergirl about the abandoned facilities that are used last month.

Lena watch Supergirl fly away from the balcony. Mxyzptlk watch Lena from the side knowing Lena already know Supergirl's real identity.

" Should we follow them?" Mxyzptlk ask Lena

"I think I will pass for now. I have a lot to think about." Lena said as she snap her finger and sending the goons and Jess in the prison.

" Mxyzptlk. Can you please follow Supergirl and make sure that the mission is success" Mxyzptlk watch Lena pour a glass of cider and sit in her chair knowing she has a lot to think about.

" I will"

**Timeskip**

_" I flew here in the bus"_

_" Kara Danvers believe in you" _

Lena thought all about her interaction with Kara and Supergirl alone. She thought she have two person believing in her but its really one. She should have know.

She can't really blame Kara for being cautious around her. After all, her last name is a Luthor.

But she can't help but feel being used. That whenever Kara Danvers appear, she always ask for interview and whenever Supergirl appear, she will ask for help then after that, she is left alone once again.

But when she think all the good things they done for her. She can't really be that angry. Supergirl and Kara who are the same always believe in her.

_' Just like my mom. She fell in love with a __hero'_ Lena thought as she drink another glass of cider.

_Click_

Lena heard the balcony door open and enter Mxyzptlk appear carrying a half dead man's body.

" The mission is successful. But I found someone that can help us fight against Cadmus" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why Lena did not feel that much anger and betrayal against Kara about her identity because Kara and Supergirl interaction with Lena is still the same, both believe in her.
> 
> Unlike what happen to season 3 where Supergirl don't trust Lena with Kryptonite. Like they show to Lena that Supergirl and Kara are different person. 
> 
> I think Season 3 is where the relationship between Supergirl and Lena start to strain. 
> 
> My fanfic really don't follow the show. I like to add my own twist. I hope you all like it.


	5. New Ally

The last thing Jeremiah remember is falling from the cliff after facing Henshaw. He regret betraying his daughters. He just hope that he has one more chance to be with them.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Jeremiah open his eyes at the sound and found himself in unfamiliar place. He try to move but found himself in pain.

" You shouldn't move. Your still not in good shape to move" he heard a voice from his side seeing a young woman with green eyes.

" W-who are you? Where am I?" Jeremiah cough as he feel the dryness of his throat

" My name is Lena Luthor." Lena introduce herself. Jeremiah flinch hearing the word Luthor.

" Y-Your Lillian's daughter "

" Not likely. And may I know the name of the man I save?" Lena ask

" My name is Jeremiah Danvers."

" Danvers? Perhaps your related with Kara Danvers?" Lena ask as she observe Jeremiah who manage to sit on his own.

" Kara is my daughter. How did I get in here?"

" My friend Mxy found you and brought you here for me to heal your injuries. I also remove and destroy your robotic arm since I found some tracker and self- destruct chips in the prosthetic." Lena stated noncanthly. Jeremiah look at his supposed to be missing arm which is now a real arm like before. He touch his arm and found it real instead of metallic.

" H-How? What did you do? This prosthetic is so real that I can even move my arm" Jeremiah said in awe as he move his arm.

" Its your real arm. I heal it completely." Lena informed him

" H-How?"

" Its a secret" Lena smirk

" Thank you for saving me. Is there any chance that I can call my daughters?" Jeremiah ask hopeful to talk to Alex and Kara.

" As much as I want to. I think now is not the time for that. " Lena stated

" What do you mean?"

" You were a member of Cadmus right?" Lena ask making Jeremiah flinch

" Yes. Are you also a member of them? Are you gonna kill me to finish their job?" Jeremiah ask making Lena scoff

" If I want to kill you then you won't be here right now. Rest assure that I'm not one of them. Cadmus want you dead since you know a lot of information about them. And showing yourself to your family will be dangerous" Lena explained

" Then what do I suppose to do?"

" Help me end the Cadmus" Lena proposed making Jeremiah gape at her.

" What? Are you serious? Cadmus are powerful organization. They have a lot of government official that backing them up. You can't stop them like that " Jeremiah said

" Then we just expose those who are members of Cadmus. I've been investigating Cadmus for a while now and I've been gathering evidence that are involve in Cadmus. But what I need are information about Cadmus bases. I want every Cadmus bases to be destroyed." Lena explained

" I can help you with the information about the bases but I doubt that you can destroy their bases. The main base is heavily guarded with kryptonite guns that even the Supers will be having a hard time destroying the base." Jeremiah said as Lena think all what he said and think of some ideas.

" Then. Its a good thing that I'm not a Super." Lena smirk. " Its just a simple deal. We end the Cadmus then you can live normally with your family" Lena added seeing Jeremiah determination to be with his family.

" Why are you doing this? Why are you putting yourself in danger to end the Cadmus when your not Super? Did you know the risk if you continue with your plan?"

" I am well aware of all the risk and I'm willing to take the risk to end the Cadmus. I want to end Cadmus before I return back to my home. After all, I can't leave with all the danger looming in the National City. Are you in? Or are you out?" Jeremiah look at the determination of Lena. He know what she's planning is dangerous but seeing that she heal him and bringing his arm back. He has speculation that Lena Luthor is not normal as he think she is.

" I will help you end the Cadmus. When do we start?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Hyperion Heights**

Regina and Emma are captured. They are captured by the Wish Realm Rumple and Henry so its up to Robyn, Alice and Storybooke Henry to save them.

" We need a plan. We just can't attack without planning." Robyn stated.

" We need someone as powerful or more powerful than the Dark One" Henry said

" There's no one more powerful than the Dark One." Robyn argued

" Wait. There's someone more powerful than Dark One..." Alice said

" Who?" Robyn ask

" The Light One... Your cousin Lena. She's the Light One... We need her." Alice said as she look at Henry who nod in agreement.

" But we don't know where Lena is."

" That is where I need the two of you. You need to go where Lena is currently right now and made her drink the memory potion to bring her memories back" Henry said showing the potion that Zelena gave to him.

" Don't worry Henry. We will get Lena back here. How about you? Will you not come?" Robyn ask

" As much as I want to. I need to go to the Enchanted Forest to get my grandparents help. We need all the help we can get. And I trust both of you to get Lena back" Henry said giving them the beans they need to go back.

" Are you both ready?" Henry ask preparing his storybook and quill pen.

Robyn and Alice look at each other and intertwine their hands. They look at Henry with determination to find Lena and bring her back home

"We're ready"

Henry write them to the dimension where Lena is located. And once the book began to glow and a portal appear. Robyn and Alice step into the portal and vanish from the Hyperion Heights.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Earth-38**

Kara don't know why she's nervous. After not hearing from Lena after the incident, she been more worried of Lena's safety and it didn't even help that Mxyzptlk is at Lena's side. How did they even meet? And why is Lena friend with Mxyzptlk?

Lena is hers... She will not lose to Mxyzptlk. She is Lena's best friend, not Mxyzptlk.

Kara gather all her confidence and knock the door.

Knock

Knock

She fidget with her glasses as she wait for Lena to open the door. As soon as the door open, Kara almost drop the bag of potstickers and her jaw drop at what she's seeing.

In front of her is the one and only Lena Luthor, who just came from her shower showing the wet and loose hair, the loose bathrobe she's been wearing that Kara can't help but stare at the cleavage making her gulp.

_' Bad Kara. Don't look at your best friend's boobs... but damn they're so amazing' _Kara thought as she try to avert her eyes at those sinful cleavage but finding it hard since it almost like magnetic.

Kara snap out from her thoughts hearing Lena clearing her throat getting her attention and seeing Lena's brow raise and holding a glass of alcohol. Kara blush getting caught staring.

"Hi."

" How do you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" Lena ask offering her glass

" Yes please. I want to taste yours... I mean. The apple cider and not you. Well its not like I don't want to taste you... But.. I.. um" Kara ramble and gape realising what she's been saying. While Lena is just looking at her amuse at Kara's rambling.

" Do you have any stronger?" Kara ask meekly.

" Come in. Your just in time. I cooked Lasagna for dinner. I didn't know you'll come so I just cook 1 batch" Lena said leading Kara inside the room

" Don't worry. I brought a lot of potstickers with me." Kara said following Lena to the kitchen. She watch as Lena bend down to get the Lasagna from the oven and Kara almost destroy the granite counter with how much she's been holding into it and when you look closely, you can see a crack in the granite table.

Kara try to avert her eyes at the temptation but its so magnetic that she almost got caught again.

" Can you put it in the living room? I just have to dress some clothes then I will bring the drinks" Lena ask as she prepare the plate and utensils they need.

" S-Sure. I'll just play some movies that I brought to you" Kara said showing a movie she's been holding.

It become her assignment to educate Lena with the movies especially all the movie she's been missed due to Luthor's childhood.

" What movie did you bring?" Lena ask curious.

" Snow White and the 7 dwarves. I also have Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid, and Frozen" Kara proudly present.

Lena look at Kara and the movie tape she's holding. Lena held back her amusement and smile at Kara.

" I don't think we can finish all of them"

" Nonsense. We have all night to finish the movies. We have much time with us." Kara said

" Let me just change into comfortable clothes then we can start watching the movies."

" Great. Then I will prepare everything in the living room" Lena nod as she watch Kara bring her potsticker to the living room

" What are we gonna watch first?"

" Snow White and the Seven Dwarf"

**Timeskip**

" Seriously? How dumb she can be. Even I know that you don't accept what a stranger gave you." Lena said watching the Snow White. Even her grandmother is not that dumb. Her mom always tell her that her grandparents are sometimes idiot but not that dumb. And her grandma is badass, she can shoot arrow for fuck sake and not sing with the birds.

" Oh come on! How can you say he's your true love when you didn't even met! Its sexual harasment to kiss some sleeping stranger! Its gives wrong education to the children. He didn't even know anything about her" Kara watch in amusement as Lena ramble.

" And what the hell happened to the Evil Queen. Why is she dress like a nun?! And what the hell?! The reasoning of even killing Snow White doesn't even make sense" Lena ramble again. Her mom is badass and sexy according to her Ma. And surely her mom is the fairest of them all.

" Calm down Lena. Its just a movie" Kara rub Lena's back to calm her down. Lena glare at her and Kara feel like an evil glare she seen from the Evil Queen.

" Hmmp." Lena huff as she calm down.

" I think we need to watch another movie. How about Cinderella?" Kara put the Cinderella movie and went back at Lena's side.

**Timeskip**

" What is this Disney concept of true love and wanting to get married after meeting for one dance! They didn't even get to know each other. That doesn't even make sense." Kara sigh and watch with amusement as Lena ramble once again. She like hearing Lena's voice and it make her feel content.

It feels like Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it. 
> 
> I will try to update more.


	6. Visitors

Kara woke up from the fragrance smell coming from the kitchen. How did she know this? She smell bacon and pancakes. She groan and found herself in a soft bed.

Bed.

Wait.

How did she get in here?

The last thing she remember is watching Disney movies with Lena and fell asleep.

' How did Lena manage to bring me here in bed?' Kara thought in confusion as she try to fidget her eyeglass and found themselves not in her head.

She look around and found her eyeglasses at the bed side making her sigh in relief. She check her phone and found Mon-el missed call and followed by a text.

**Mon-el: Where are you?**

**Kara: I'm with Lena. I'll be home later.**

Kara replied. Not really wanting to deal with Mon-el right now. She went out the room and follow the smell of food and found Lena flipping some pancakes. Kara can't help but watch Lena move around the kitchen. She moved gracefully and beautifully. She is in trance that she didn't even notice Lena turning around.

" Morning Kara. You've been there a long time?" Lena ask snapping Kara out from her day dreams.

" Just now. Is that pancakes and bacon I smell?" Kara ask approaching Lena

" Yup and I also bake Apple pie " Lena said as she serve Kara a plate of pancakes and bacon.

" These are delicious" Kara said while eating her foods.

" It's just a simple breakfast. Do you want any coffee or drinks?" Lena ask turning to Kara

" Anything sweet." Kara grin. Lena roll her eyes at the obvious answer.

Lena went to make them a drink while Kara start to eat her food. And Kara found it domestic. She look at Lena who is sprinkling something on top of their drinks. Lena went to the table bringing their hot drinks. Kara look at the drinks and smell the scent of cinnamon.

" What is this? Is this cinnamon I smell?" Kara ask observing the cup.

" It's Hot cocoa with Cinnamon" Lena answer.

" You put cinnamon on top of your cocoa?" Kara gape at her new discovery about Lena.

" Yeah. Its delicious. You should try it." Lena said enjoying her drink. Kara observe the drink , she know that Lena like putting something in her food that she found herself addictive. Like the Lasagna she tasted yesterday. She drink the hot cocoa with cinnamon and found herself liking the drink.

" Wow. I didn't know cinnamon could get along with cocoa. This is delicious." Kara said enjoying her drinks.

" Its one of my quirks that I got and not everyone like cinnamon in their hot cocoa." Lena explained. _'The fact that my grandma, brother and Ma are the one doing the same.' _

" I'm thinking that your more of a black coffee type." Kara said shoving another bite of her pancake.

" Just when I'm doing my office work. But I'm more into hot cocoa with cinnamon" Lena answer.

" Maybe we can hang out more tonight? What do you say?" Kara ask enjoying her time together with Lena.

" I would like that" Lena smile making Kara beam at her.

_Ring_

_Ring_

Kara quickly check her phone as she look apologetic towards Lena.

" Sorry. I need to take this. Its my sister Alex"

" Go ahead."

Kara answer the call hearing Alex urgent voice.

" Kara. We need you here as soon as possible."

" What happened Alex?"

" We just got signal from the satellite. An unknown spaceships land on the surface of the moon. And we need you here as soon as possible. They sent a message."

" I'm coming there."

Lena went back to the kitchen and found Lena taking out 2 Batch of Apple Pie.

" Hey." Kara called out softly. "My sister just called me and needed me as soon as possible " Kara said hesitantly. She's really enjoying her time with Lena and she always felt guilty whenever she leave her for every emergency she got.

" I understand. Here. I made some apple pie. You can bring it home and eat some." Lena said transferring the Apple pie to a container.

" Thank you for always understanding. I'll make it up to you. I promise" Kara said, touched at Lena's being understanding. She quickly drink her cocoa with cinnamon.

" Here are the apple pies. I hope you enjoy it." Lena said giving the container to Kara.

" Thank you" Kara said softly taking the container and hugging Lena close to her. "How about another movie night later?"

" Sure. I will be waiting"

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**DEO Headquarters**

_'I will kill __Henry_' Is what Robyn thought when they appear from the portal and surrounded by the people with guns.

Robyn quickly put herself in between the guns and Alice as she point her arrow towards one of them.

" Identify yourself" she heard a command voice and facing the woman with red hair.

" My name is Robyn and this Alice. Who are you people? Where are we? " Robyn ask. Not really intimidated. Her aunt Regina is scarier compare to her.

" Who we are not really important. You two need to come with us. Detained them" Alex command.

" Robyn. What are we gonna do?" Alice ask

" Let's just cooperate with them. And we will escape if they don't release us." Robyn answer as she lower her weapon and let them lead to the interrogation room.

Alex watch as the two sit in the interrogation room where they confiscate the woman's bow and arrow. They still have problem with some visitor that land in the moon.

" Alex. What is the emergency?" Kara ask wearing her supergirl suit and eating some apple pie?

" Why are you eating while in work?" Alex ask eyeing Kara as she stuff another slice of apple pie in her mouth.

" Yeah. I'm hungwy" Kara mumble while chewing her food.

" At least chew before you talk" Alex mumble while Kara just shrug.

" what is the emergency?" Kara ask

" First. Those two suddenly appear from the portal. The one in ponytail named Robyn while the other one named Alice. They say that they came from another dimension but didn't tell me where" Alex summarised.

" They don't seem harmful. What are they doing here?"

" I ask the same thing. They are looking for someone and when I ask who. They won't tell me." Alex said frustrated.

" What are we gonna do with them?" Kara ask

" We will detain them for now since we have more bigger problem."

" More bigger than people appearing in portal?"

" Yes. Follow me." Alex said leading Kara to the Orientation room where J'onn,Mon-el and Winn are waiting.

" Now that your here Supergirl. We can start." J'onn said.

" Kara! Where have you been? I've been looking for you since last night" Mon-el said with his sad look

" Mon-el. I already told you that I'm hanging out with Lena last night. " Kara explained not really in the mood for an incoming fight.

" Why are you hanging out with her? I'm your boyfriend. You should be spending time with me" Mon-el argue

" Its not every time that I will spend anytime with you" Kara hissed. She's been getting tired arguing with Mon-el every time they didn't get to spend time with each other.

" You two can argue later. We have important matters in our hands" J'onn said sternly as Kara nod and sit beside Alex

" At 11:50 last night. There's an unknown ship land on Earth moon. And we receive a message from the unknown ship... Mr. Schott, if you may." J'onn explained while Winn play the video message.

As the video appear. A face of a woman appear and looking at them stoic.

" Citizen of Earth. I am Queen Rhea of Daxam. I demand you relinquish Mon-el from Daxam. Fail to do so and we will attack" Rhea said and the video ended.

" Daxam. They're here for you" Kara said looking at Mon-el who suddenly look nervous.

" Supergirl. We will meet with the Queen of Daxam and explain that we are not taking Mon-el as hostage. Mon-el, your coming with us for assurance" J'onn said while Mon-el reluctantly nod.  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**Timeskip**

Lena is at her apartment doing some secret project. She's been in contact outside of the Earth and helping them with their problems. She accidentally contacted them when she's searching for her Earth and after that, she offer to help them for their planet's problem.

According to her contact. Their planet was destroyed because of the unstable core but they manage to create a shield that protect the main city and right now, they're still looking for a way to stabilise their City. Lena ask for more information to help them with their problem. And so far, with the information she got. She can say that it will not take a long time to help them

Lena's phone receive a message stopping her from what she's doing and checking the message.

**Ms. President: I read and studied all of the files. I will give you all the help you need in your mission. And All I ask is end the Cadmus once and for all.**

**Lena: Thank you. And I will end it in no time.**

Lena's been in contact with President Marsdin. Knowing if anyone can help her then its her. After all, President Marsdin is an alien impersonating as human.

The president first is apprehensive when Lena appear in her office and ask for a meeting between the two.

** _Flashback_ **

_" Come in" President said as the secretary lead Lena Luthor inside the room_

_" Miss Luthor. What can I do for you?" President ask as she dismiss her secretary._

_Lena put a silencing spell and hack the security camera shocking the president as she stare at Lena in shock_

_" What did you do?" She ask and try to press the Super Emergency button below her desk when Lena stop her by snapping her finger and the button to is protected by a barrier._

_" There's no need to call Supergirl for that. I just put a silencing spell and hack the security camera." Lena explained as she sit opposite to the president._

_" I have a proposition for you Madam President or Olivia Marsdin of _ _Durlan_ _" Olivia tense as she look at Lena hardly._

_" What are you talking about Miss Luthor? _ _Durlan_ _?" Olivia ask innocently while Lena just smile at her_

_" We both know what I'm talking about. But I'm not here for that... I want to make a proposition for you Miss President" Lena stated _

_" And what is your proposition Miss Luthor?" _

_" First. You call me Lena. And Second, I need your help for my mission. I know as alien, you can't trust me for my last name and I won't force you to do that. What I want from you is your help. Having the highest position here is what I need to proceed to my plan." Lena put the folder to the President Marsdin. Olivia open the folder and found some names of the higher official and even some of military forces. _

_" What are this?" Olivia ask seeing the names and money they deposited to an account number and even some weapon shipping._

_" Those are the evidence I gather. The names your seeing there are the officials that are contributing to the Cadmus project. They've been supporting Cadmus behind your back." Lena answer. She let Olivia study the file as she stare in shock. _

_" I plan to bring the Cadmus down. I will infiltrate and destroy all their bases but even I do that. It can continue if there are someone supporting them. I need your help to bring this officials behind the bars and I will bring Cadmus down. All I need is your help and support to bring them down. The decision is yours. I will be waiting for your answer, President" _

_With that. Lena snap her finger and release the silencing spell and bring the security camera back in work._

** _End of Flashback_ **

Lena smile as she sent the message to Mxyzptlk and Jeremiah who are gathering all the information they need for the time of the attack.

Lena set aside her work as she heard the alarm going off and take out the lasagna she baked. After all, Kara will be coming and they will be having another Movie Marathon.

Lena put everything in place and she's been waiting for Kara to come. She check the table once again.

3 batch of Lasagna. Check

5 batch of pot stickers . Check

Popcorn. Check

Hot Cocoa with Cinnamon. Check

Lena smile hearing the knock from her door and almost sprint to the other side as she excitedly open the door.

Lena smile change into worried one as she stare at Kara's red eyes and red cheek clearly from crying.

" Kara? What happen? Are you okay?" Lena ask as she lead Kara inside. Lena let Kara cry as she held her close.

" Kara... Did something happen?" Lena ask gently. Kara buried her face to Lena's neck. Lena just held Kara as she let her cry and wait for her to explain what happen.

" Hey. I brought pot stickers. And I cook lasagna. I also made hot cocoa with cinnamon. I know your hungry" Lena said and get some food for Kara who accept it gladly.

" Thank you" Kara sniff as she shove a pot sticker in her mouth.

" What movie do you want to watch?" Lena ask

" Frozen." Kara mumble. Lena nod as she play Frozen. They eat in silence as they watch the movie. Lena know she should not push it. If Kara want to share then she will just wait for Kara to open up and will not force her.

" He lied to me" Kara softly mumble but enough for Lena to hear.

" Who?" Lena ask

" Mike. He lied to me about his origins. I trusted him but he lied to me. I am just so angry at him. I ended things with him." Kara said in frustration.

" You and Mike broke up?" Lena ask in shock

" Yes. I'm just so angry at him. I trusted him and all he did is lie to me."

" What did he lie about?"

" About who really he is. He.." Kara stop realising that she don't know how to explain the situation without revealing herself an alien. And realisation hit her, that she is also been lying to Lena.

Lena can see Kara's struggle and Lena can't be angry with her knowing she also has secret she didn't tell to Kara.

" Its not really about him lying. Right?" Lena ask

" What?" Kara ask in shock at the question

" Mike lying to you is not really the main reason why you broke up with him." Lena stated.

Kara look at Lena in shock. True that Mon-el lied to her but that's not what really make her angry. Its the fact that Mon-el tried to be the victim and always bringing their relationship in the arguments. Mon-el always make it feel that it's her fault that he lied to her. That its her fault that he choose to lie being Daxam prince since she is from Krypton and concern of her beliefs. And because of that she broke up with him. Not really wanting to hear more accusation.

" Maybe your right. Its just that I'm tired of being accused. What would you do if I lied to you?" Kara ask

" What kind of lie?" Lena ask

" Like my origins. Like how Mike lie" Kara said, unsure of Lena's reaction

" It depends. Just make sure that it will not take long or I better found out from you and not from others because I will feel it as an act of betrayal. And don't use those lies to hurt my feelings. Everyone has a secret, its the way we handle our secrets.   
Sometimes, they lied to hurt someone but they're only hurting themselves.   
Sometimes they lied to protect the one they love but ended up hurting them anyway. We don't know what will happen. And I understand how hard to lie about identity." Lena admitted knowing she's leaving a clue to Kara.

" Even I have secret I try to keep. I tried telling you but I don't know when and where to start. I don't even know if you will even believe me" Lena added. Kara look at Lena's eyes getting glassy as she see the struggle in Lena's eyes and Kara want to protect her from those struggles.

" I will always believe you. I will not push you to tell me, I will wait for you to tell me about it" Kara hold Lena closer to her and listen to Lena's heart beat calming her down. Being with Lena made her feel safe. She feel at home and she don't want to leave from the warmth.

Kara look at Lena and see those olive hazel eyes that held all Lena's emotion. Kara caress Lena's face and bring her face closer. Kara see Lena's beautiful eyes close as their head begin to move closer and closer. Kara lick her lips, close her eyes and meet Lena's lip against her.

And Kara feel blown away at the sensation

Unbeknown to them. A magical color spread from them as the plants in Lena's apartment start to bloom. 


	7. Preparations

It's been 3 days since the kiss and Kara's been avoiding Lena. And by avoiding is hiding inside her apartment and not answering Lena's call. She just kisses Lena Luthor and she kinda likes it. But she shouldn't be, Lena is her best friend and even if she and Mon-el broke up. She still loves him. Right? After all, you can't just unlove someone because you two broke up. Maybe she's just projecting it to Lena because she's heartbroken with Mon-el.

And now she feels worse for using Lena because of her feelings for Mon-el.

Knock

Knock

Kara heard a knock on her door and use her x-ray vision seeing Lena on the opposite side of the door. She's been having a second thought to open the door but seeing Lena's worried face making her think otherwise.

Kara opens the door facing Lena's worried face.

" Hey," Kara said softly. "Sorry for freaking out and avoiding you" she added.

" I understand. You just broke up with your boyfriend and we kiss, it been very confusing to you. I..." Lena thinks about it. Kara just broke up with her boyfriend and confessing will just added confusion. But if she didn't tell now, she may never have a chance.

" I'm sorry I kissed you... But I don't regret the kiss" Kara's eyes widen at the admission.

" You don't?" Lena bit her lip and nodded

" No... I kinda like it. Because I have feelings for you. I've been in love with you a long time ago... I just hope you feel the same" Lena admitted looking at Kara who has unreadable expression.

" Lena" Kara whispers with pain expression and Lena already knew from Kara's tone the answer she is dreading to hear.

" ... I'm sorry but what happens is a mistake. I like you as my best friend. And my feelings for Mike still here. I let myself carried away by my feelings for Mike and I'm sorry for what I did... I never knew you felt that way to me... I don't want to ruin our friendship." Kara said crying openly. Lena took a deep breath then look at Kara and nod.

" Our friendship is not ruined. I understand. You should not feel responsible for my feelings. It's my feelings and I'm the one who is responsible for it. You've been a great friend to me. If you're happy with him then it also makes me happy. You deserve someone that will make you smile and be who you are and if Mike is the one who makes you feel that then I'm happy... We can forget the kiss so it will not be awkward. I just hope our friendship will not make it awkward after this." Lena said softly.

Kara felt her heart tighten feeling guilty for hurting Lena's feelings. She smiles at Lena but her eyes still glossy from crying.

" I'm still your best friend no matter what happens... Thank you" Kara hug Lena closer to her.

" No. Thank you for everything Kara. Thank you for still being my friend. Goodbye," Lena said softly and kiss Kara's forehead.

Kara watches Lena turn around and walk away from her apartment.

Lena turns her back from Kara. She enters the elevator and let her tears fall from her eyes as she silently cries during the elevator ride and walks towards her car with a heavy heart.

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**Time skip**

Lena's been drinking her apple cider since the incident. And she's been focusing more of her research and missions to take her mind away from the rejection. She and Kara still friends, they choose to forget about the kiss.

Now that Lena knows Kara will be okay when she leaves then it's already enough for her. Seeing Kara happy is enough. She just has to make National City safe for Kara.

Lena looks at the book glow. She opens the book showing her cousin with Alice appearing in this Earth and currently in DEO prison

" What the hell? What did it just appear now?" Lena is in shock seeing the photo of her cousin Robyn who is with Alice. _'What a timing'_

Lena knew that they can escape easily if they want to. But why are they still not escaping? What took them so long to escape DEO?

Lena knew she needs to finish her mission as soon as possible since her cousin is here. She looks at the book and read that her parents are being captured by Wish Realm Rumple and Wish Realm Henry. She needs to save her parents if they're facing Rumple.

" Hey. I received your message." Sam said entering her office. Lena message Sam regarding the company.

" Thank you for coming here Sam," Lena said shaking Sam's hand

"You're my friend and your CFO. What can I help you with?" Sam ask. Lena offers Sam a drink which she accepted as they seated on the sofa.

" I need you to become CEO of the company while I'm gone." Sam almost choke on her drink as she stares at Lena incredulously.

" Are you serious?"

" I'm serious. I will be gone for a long time. And it may take a while before I go back. It depends. I want you to take care of it for me while I'm gone."

" How can you trust me to run this company? The company that you work so hard to be the face of good."

" I trust you with my company Sam. And I trust you that you will take care fo it. Can you do that for me? Please"

" Okay. I will be the acting CEO while you're gone. And I promise to take care of your company while you're gone."

" Thank you, Sam."

"You're my friend. You helped me when I needed it the most" Sam said. Lena tour her around the building and went back to the building to wait for one of the visitors.

Lena felt the breeze in her balcony and see Supergirl standing looking sheepish. Lena opens the sliding door in her balcony and for Supergirl to enter.

" Good evening Miss Luthor. How is your night?"

"I'm good Supergirl." Lena smile but her smile never reach her eyes. "You're just in time. I have something for you" Lena said as she went to open one of her secret safe and take a small box lined with lead. Lena opened the box showing her a ring with the house of El emblem.

" Uhm. Miss Luthor. Are you proposing to me in human culture because I'm quite taken" Kara laughs nervously as she tries to avoid Lena's gaze? Lena just smiles sadly but the manage to hide it from Kara.

" I'm not proposing to you. Wear it and try to twist the ring." Lena explained. Kara twists the ring and nanobots spread from the ring toward her body envelops her whole body as it shows her new suit with pants. She twists the ring again and watches the suit disappear and went inside the ring. Kara looks at Lena with amazement. She stands in front of the mirror that Lena has in her office and studies the suit. It's very detailed. She touches the suit and she can feel the texture of the suit. Her suit got upgraded and the best part is she got pants.

" I've been seeing you fight any enemies here in National City. And I've been thinking that while your almost invincible. Your enemy manages to make a weapon that can hurt you and it brought me to a project I've been creating" Lena explained

" This suit can protect you from any kind of kryptonite. I take into account any type and form of kryptonite. As soon as the suit detects kryptonite, a helmet will appear and protect you from it." Lena explained.

" Y-You made this for me?" Supergirl look at Lena in awe. "T-Thank you so much Lena" Supergirl hug Lena making her stiffen at the contact. Lena clears her throat and moves away from Supergirl as she tries to control her emotions.

" I am so grateful... But why are giving this to me?" Kara asks in confusion but her eyes still held the amazement of what Lena made for her.

" Consider it as a gift to keep you safe," Lena admitted

" You always keep the city safe and I realize that you're always putting yourself in danger. You may be invincible but you still have a weakness. You need to protect yourself" Supergirl's eyes watered as she hugs Lena closer to her.

Lena felt her heart constrict as she felt Supergirl's arm around her. She took a deep breath and hug her closer.

" Thank you for the gift. I don't how to repay you. I am loss of the word"

" Just be safe and Don't die" Lena smiled.

" I will. And I will always save you. Good night Lena" Supergirl smile and went to the balcony.

" Good night supergirl," Lena said softly and watch supergirl fly away

" Be safe... Kara"  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**Time skip**

Mxyzptlk becomes Lena's friend after Lena saves him from Rumple taking his powers away from him, Lena treats him like how she treats her friends, she didn't treat him any differently because of his powers and it makes him feel special.

And seeing Lena cried because of Kara Danvers makes him want to confront Kara about it. But he knows Lena won't like it. He knows that Kara soon will realize what a great mistake she made by letting Lena go.

He doesn't know why Kara chose Mon-el over Lena. Did Kara even know how selfish Mon-el is? Mon-el killed one of the visiting Kryptonian to escape instead of getting into the ship with his family. He left his planet to get destroyed just to escape instead of helping them. Mon-el only thinks of himself and what he wants instead of helping his planet to survive. Mon-el only became a hero just to impress Kara and not because he likes to help someone.

" This is all the bases of Cadmus that I remember. And all the weapons they manage to create. Its all against the Supers so it will be hard for the Supers to infiltrate." Jeremiah informed them.

" Thank you, Jeremiah. President Olivia Marsdin also prepared her agents to arrest the officials that are a member of Cadmus. And she also contacted every president and minister of the world to give us access in the country to infiltrate Cadmus and they will take care of the officials that are a member of Cadmus. While I will be facing my brother and mother to make sure that they will not attempt to start an anti-alien vendetta that will destroy National City " Lena explained.

" The monitor is also set to send any messages to the DEO the day we attack so that they know where to infiltrate without the risk of killing themselves. " Myxzptlk said

" What about my daughters? It will be dangerous for them especially Kara if she's going against Kryptonite weapons" Jeremiah reminded Lena

" I already plan that out. I made a suit for Kara that will protect her on any kind of Kryptonite. I also manufacture a suit that can protect the agents from the alien weapons and even from the bullet." Lena answered.

" And that is set to be delivered tomorrow to the president and be distributed to the DEO and NCPD. The president will explain everything to them" Mxyzptlk said

" Then. We are all set." Lena said dismissing them both.

Lena opens the folder to transfer of her company to Sam Arias, her CFO. She called Sam and ask her to be the acting CEO while she takes care of some things. After their mission, she will give the L-Corp to Sam. And so far, Sam's been doing great.

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**Next Day**

Mxyzptlk enters Lena's office who is preparing for their attack tonight. President Olivia received the suit they delivered to the DEO and NCPD.

" Hey, Mxyzptlk. You're ready for tonight?" Lena ask

" Been ready from the start. You ready to face your brother?" Mxyzptlk ask

" Since I found out that Lex's been roaming free from his prison and still continuing his project with the Russian military. I will put an end to his plan and make sure that he will never hurt someone again" Lena makes sure to talk to the Russian government and give the list of Lex's accomplice. She will make sure that when she's done. Lex will never escape from his prison or if he tried to then he will always come back in his prison.

" That's a good plan. We will take care of the other bases while you take care of Lex. How about Lillian?" Mxyzptlk ask

" Save the best for the last. I will make sure that Lillian knows that I will never be like her. I will show her who Lena Swan-Mills is"

" Speak like a true Swan-Mills." Mxyzptlk cheered as he snaps his finger showing a tablet to Lena

" Before we destroy Cadmus. I think we need to take care of this first." Mxyzptlk said showing to Lena the video where a woman approaches Sam Arias and presenting her the project that will help L-Corp revolutionize.

Lena's eyes narrowed as she hears what the woman is talking about. She is talking about a transporter that will allow humans to get to one place from another.

Lena knew that Sam is now acting CEO since she's been busy with the preparation for ending the Cadmus but seeing the woman offered to Sam.

Lena can see how appealing the proposal is. To travel to another place with ease but something about the woman rub her wrong. Now that she remembers, Sam mentions how wonderful the woman is and how brilliant she is.

" Who is she?" Lena ask

" She is Rhea from Daxam"

" Daxam? Like Kara's boyfriend?"

" Yes. Daxam is a planet sister of Krypton. They are known for their parties and slavery. Daxam got destroyed when Krypton is also destroyed. And I think they are looking for a planet to make their own"

" Invasion. They plan to invade the Earth. "

" Their original plan is to retrieve the prince of the Daxam which is Mon-el but he decided that Kara and Earth are important than his people and family so he rejects his mother. Now, his mother is angry and plan to get Mon-el back by means taking over Earth."

" Does Kara know about this?"

" As if she will know. She is really in denial of herself and keeping what she thought she loves that she didn't even think what will really happen when Mon-el rejected his parents. She will soon realize that everything she did will all be in vain when it's not in the right person"

" That what loves to make to you. Keeping the person you love close to you."

" Right. I don't know if I consider it love. And if that what love looks like then I don't wanna fall in love again"

" You keep saying that but you still looking for love. And don't forget, I still remember what you did when you try to get Kara's attention."

" Which is kinda embarrassing that you still remember that. Can we go back to the plan? What is your plan with Rhea?"

" I will take care of her. She knew your kind. She will underestimate me and I will make sure that it will be her downfall."

Lena went to the laboratory where she knows where Rhea is working with the portal. She called Sam to her office and discuss who is Rhea. Sam is shock at what is Rhea's goal and asks Lena what she will do since they already started the project. Lena assured Sam that she will take care of it, she gives Sam the day off while she takes care of Rhea's problem.

" Good day Miss. You must be the one that Sam is talking about. I'm Lena Luthor from Earth."

" Miss Luthor. I'm Rhea and I'm Sam's new business partner" the woman introduce herself and shake Lena's hand

" You meant to say that your Rhea from Daxam. After all, it is rude not to completely introduce yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Folks! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I'm very sorry about not updating! I've been very busy.
> 
> My sister-in-law just gave birth and her husband is so far away because of the quarantine so I help taking care of my nephew. 
> 
> I hope you like the chapter! I will try to update it.


	8. Massacre

_" You meant to say that your Rhea from _ _Daxam_ _. After all, it is rude to _ _introduce_ _ yourself incomplete."_

Rhea looks at the human in front of her, the shock that a human knew of her origin.

" You knew of me. I plan to visit you so I can present a partnership but I was told that I should approach Sam Arias."

" Sam showed me the project. And it is interesting. Why would someone be interested in creating a portal?"

" I just want to go home," Rhea answered

" You have a spaceship that can travel space. And that's enough for you to travel. After all, your kind is staying on the moon right now. I know all your plan. Either you leave or I will force you"

Rhea looks at Lena and lets out a loud laugh. "You? A human will force me to leave? You're just a simple weak human. But your different, you have a great mind. Join me Lena and we can lead the Earth with a better future. I know how your mother ignores you in favor of your brother. I am nothing like her. Your mother is a fool to ignore you, if I have a daughter like you, it will make me so proud. I always want a daughter like you."

If Lena didn't get her memories, she knows that it sounds appealing to her compare her experience from the Luthors. Rhea really did her research and knows her weakness as Lena Luthor and unfortunately, she is Lena Swan-Mills and she has a loving family waiting for her. She will show her that she is not a weak human.

" I'm not interested. You clearly did your research but your lack of sources." Lena shoves Rhea to the wall through her magic. She can see the shock in Rhea's face.

" W-What are you?" Rhea gasp

" I am Lena Swan-Mills. The one you wish that you never cross" Lena snap her fingers and a magical cuff restrained Rhea.

" I love to chit chat but I have some important things to do. " Lena snap her finger again and sent Rhea to the cell.

Lena waves her hand and appears where Mxyzptlk and Jeremiah are waiting for her.

" I already sent the message to the DEO and NCPD. I will help them in case the enemy gets the upper hands." Mxyzptlk said

" Thanks for the help Mxyzptlk. I will go to Lex hideout. I will make sure that he will never hurt anyone again"

" I will go to the main base. I'm sure that Alex and Kara will attack the main base. I will assist my daughters." Jeremiah said

" Great. I will follow you once I'm done with Lex. Mxyzptlk, send me a message if they are in trouble."

" No problem ma'am" Mxyzptlk mock salute.

" Let's do this" Lena said as she let Mxyzptlk bring her to Lex's location.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Move! Move! Move!" Alex command as they all went to the vehicles and are on their way to the Cadmus bases that are sent to them by the anonymous sender.

They are almost suspicious if not for the President going to the DEO and announcing the plan she created with an anonymous person and all the agents received a mobile suit that can protect them from a bullet.

The president also informs them that the information regarding Cadmus bases will be sent and they will be attacking the bases tonight.

And so far, the anonymous tip is on point. The Cadmus is not prepared for the oncoming assault of the DEO and NCPD. They are also in shock when Supergirl is not affected by the kryptonite bullet.

They also save a lot of aliens and humans who are in prison and used in experiments. The NCPD took a photo for evidence and they all save the prisoners.

" I will look for Lillian. I have a feeling that they are in the underground" Supergirl said.

" I'm coming with you Supergirl. We don't know what is waiting for you there" Alex said preparing her gun.

" I'm also coming with you two," J'onn said changing into his Martian form.

" Wait. Let me come... " Mon-el said.

" We can't risk it Mon-el. You don't have protection and Cadmus already knows your weakness."

" Oh come on Kara. I can come, right? I just want to protect you" Mon-el look at Kara who sighs

" Let's go. We don't need to waste time" Kara said as she leads them to the underground.

The four went down finding Lillian with Metallo and 10 humans infused with a robotic arm. The room is surrounded by different kinds of kryptonite. As soon as the suit sense kryptonite, a helmet appears protecting Supergirl from the radiation.

" Give it up already Lillian. This is the end of the Cadmus" Supergirl said looking around and on guard for the attack.

" I see. You're already prepared for kryptonite. But it that doesn't mean your friends are also protected" Lillian grin as she commands her minions to attack the four of them.

" I will take the Metallo. You three take the rest of the enemy. Don"t pet Lillian escape" Kara said as she fights against Metallo.

Lillian is on her way to escape but Mon-el saw her and punches the guy as he speeds to Lillian and grabs her wrist.

" And where do you think you're going?"

"Release me at once" Lillian hissed

" or what?"

" Or this" Mon-el was grabbed by one of the cyborgs and throw him to the other side and was being beaten by them

" Kara! Help!" Mon-el shouts as he tries to pry them off as the cyborg use lead to restrain him.

Hearing the name, Kara looks at his direction in shock. " Mon-el?" Kara look at Mon-el and was hit by a beam making her hit the wall.

" Supergirl!" Alex called out as she is being restrained by the enemies, getting distracted when she saw Kara being hit by the beam.

J'onn curse as he saw Mon-el and Alex being restrained. He can't let himself distracted as he and Supergirl still fighting the rest.

Lillian smile and approaches Mon-el and Alex.

" You better stop this Supergirl or your precious sister or boyfriend will die" Lillian threatened as she points the gun to Alex's head.

Supergirl let herself be capture as J'onn can't do anything but to surrender seeing his agent's safety is compromised.

" You may have a protective suit but it doesn't stop your weakness. I can't even believe that your boyfriend just shouts your real name like that. Even though I know your identity, it just confirms that Kara Danvers is Supergirl. I should thank you for that" Lillian pat Mon-el's cheek grinning at him as she looks at Supergirl once again.

" It's so sad that my daughter is not here to witness this event. I wonder what will my daughter do if she found out that her best friend lied to her. Betray her like everyone else. I will be having fun making you suffer. For what your kind did to my son. And I will start with you Supergirl... Maybe after I kill you, I will send Lena a souvenir of what happened to her precious best friend"

" You're a monster! We may be aliens but we are not a monster like you!" Kara spat as she tries to struggle but stops when Lillian points her gun to Alex.

" Nah ah ah. You better behave Supergirl or my bullet will find its way to your sister's head." Lillian then turn to Metallo.

" Can you call my daughter? I have something to tell her" Lillian smirk as Metallo nods.

" There's no need mother. I am here"

The four of them look shocked as they see Lena enter the Cadmus facility looking calm.

" Ah, Lena. I'm glad that you can join us."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** _Earlier _ **   
** _With Lena_ **

_Lena appears in Lex's hideout and she can feel Lex's aura. Lena went to the room where Lex is located and knock on his door._

_" What!? I told you not to disturb me!" _

_Knock_

_Knock_

_" Why can't you understand that I don't want-_ _" Lex look at Lena in shock_ _, not really expecting his sister in his secret base._

_" Hello, Brother... Miss me?" _

_" Lena. How did you find me?" _

_" Never I witness a shocked look on your face Lex. But it doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. Wouldn't you let me in?" _

_" Don't mess with me Lena" Lex sneer "How did you get in here?" _

_" Now. Don't be like that. Let's have a talk. It's been a while since we talk to each other" Lena walk pass Lex and sit on the sofa as she stares at him and raises her brow._

_" You want to talk? You testify against me and now you want to talk?" _

_" You killed hundreds of innocent because your jealous of Superman and you're asking me why I testified against you? And you don't think I will not find out about your scheme." _

_" You found me. I should applaud you for that. And now what? Your gonna call your friend Supergirl? Where is she?" Lex mock grinning at his sister. _

_" I don't need Supergirl to defeat you, Lex. I went here alone." _

_" You?!" Lex laughs out loud "Your gonna defeat me? In my territory? You have a death wish sister. This place is surrounded by the military and you think you can take us by yourself? Your no _ _Sup-_ _ Whack" _

_Gasp _

_Lex stares at Lena with shock expression. He found himself pin in the wall. He tries to escape but he can't move from his place. He tried to shout but Lena snap her finger and he found his voice taken away from him._

_" I may not be a Super but I'm not helpless. Don't worry about your men outside. There's an agent coming and they will be captured. I want to stop you by myself. I want to make sure that you will never ever harm anyone again. I will-"_

_Click_

_**" Lena. We have a problem"**_ _Mxy__ says through the comm_

_" Excuse me a moment" Lena smile at Lex and turn around._

_" What is it? I'm in the middle of my speech. You're ruining my speech." _

_ **" Supergirl is in trouble." ** _

_" How is that possible? She already has a protection" _

_ **" ** _ _ **Her boyfriend doesn't. And she is compromised because Lillian has her sister and her boyfriend. You need to go asap" ** _

_" Are you serious? They are against human and they are being restrained?" Lena ask incredulously _

_" Her boyfriend's kind is allergic to lead and the Cadmus know their weakness" _ _Mxyztplk_ _ answer_

_"Give me a minute and I will be there. Where is Jeremiah?" _

_ **" He still fighting and cannot save them at the moment" ** _

_" Let me finish with my brother then I will come" _

_Click_

_" Now. Where were we?" Lena turns to Lex who still gaping in shock and tries to break from the invincible force that is keeping him to the wall._

_" I like to talk with you but I have an emergency so I will make it quick."_

_ **" I curse you Lex ** _ _ **Luthor** _ _ ** that you will sleep eternally. Only your romantic true love can able wake you up. And if you be able to awaken, whenever you plan or do harm, your heart will suffer until you face death." ** _

_Lena's eyes flash golden as she curses Lex. She watches as the glow sink in her brother's chest where his heart located and watch as Lex close his eyes. Lena snaps her finger and sent Lex to where _ _Mxyzptlk_ _ is located._

_Click_

_" _ _Mxyzptlk_ _. Send me to the Cadmus main base and please take care of the military here. Thanks."_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

" Ah, Lena. I'm glad that you can join us."

" I want to feel the same but somehow, it's not what I feel." Lena glance at the restrained DEO members to the cyborg then back to Lillian.

" I will ask this one time, release them"

" Or what?"

" Or you will be in the same state as Lex right now" Lena smirk seeing Lillian's facial reaction into anger.

" What did you do to my son!?" Lillian seethe as she glare at Lena

" All I can say that he will enjoy his sleep for a very long time. And soon, you will join him." Lena said spreading her arm to the side and sending a blast around her sending the cyborg to the wall. Their eyes widen at the display. Lillian tries to run away from Lena not knowing how to deal with that kind of power.

" Going somewhere?" A familiar voice can be heard in the room as they saw Jeremiah point his gun at Lillian

" Dad/Jeremiah!!! " Kara, Alex, and J'onn look at Jeremiah in shock at who they thought is dead.

" Jeremiah. I see that you're still alive" Lillian sneered.

" Yes. And it's time we end all your scheme. It's over Lillian" Lillian let out a laugh she smirks at them

" I may be in prison but I will always get out. Cadmus will never end"

" How will you get out when you're not even awake?" Lena asks as she plunges her hand into Lillian's chest cavity and took out a glowing black heart.

" Well. Would you look at that? I always wonder what your heart looks like but now I see that you have a blackened heart. But enough about that." She put the heart back and curse Lillian the same with Lex. Lillian's eyes widen before she is put to eternal sleep.

Lena looked at the rest of them who's jaw slacked. When Lena used her magic, they didn't know what to do on what they witness and the fact that Jeremiah is alive and looks like he and Lena are working together.

" Jeremiah. I think you can take it from here. I have somewhere to be"

" Of course Lena. I can take it from here. You go do what you need to do" Lena disappears in a cloud of golden smoke not hearing Kara calling her name.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**DEO** ** Headquarter **

Alice and Robyn watch from the holding cell as the agents run around and doing what they need to do. And the place only has few people inside and no one is even guarding the prison cell where they are contained.

Robin and Alice knew that they need to get out of this building but seeing that this place has some kind of superpower, they don't know what to do with them especially the power that supergirl show.

They felt a magic presence from somewhere and they knew who's magical signature it belongs. Their cell opens and they got out to see Lena Swan-Mills in all of her glory.

" Hello, Alice. Robyn. Miss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I'm trying to update but my mind is having some ideas for another fanfic that I'm trying to write, and I've been trying new hobby of mine and been getting busy. 
> 
> Sorry for the error, I'm really trying and even using a Grammarly. I tried my best, hope you like it. 
> 
> I published another story based on a manga: Cased Closed/Detective Conan where OC is transported into the Detective Conan World. You can find it in my Wattpad with the same account.
> 
> I will be releasing a new story where Regina is an agent in a system where she transmigrates in a small world and reverses the fate of the second female role who becomes expendable and calm their resentment. 
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Till next chapter :)


	9. Goodbye

**DEO Headquarters**

" WHAT!? How did the prisoners escape!?" Alex shouted to the agents that are left in the DEO Headquarters when they raid Cadmus base. 

" We don't know ma'am. They were there then the next thing we knew, the door is unlocked and we can't find them." One of the agent's reasons out, scared of Alex. 

The prisoners that suddenly appear in the DEO escaped the prison the night they raid the Cadmus base. They don't know how dangerous the two are and what more concerning is that they are might be possible members of Cadmus.

" Alex. You have to see this" Winn said showing Alex the footage of the headquarters last night. They watch as Lena suddenly appear in thin air and release the prisoner then just like that, the three of them vanish quickly without alerting anyone.

**BANG**

" It's Lena" Kara gasp watching the video while Alex slams her hand into the table startling Winn and Mon-el who is beside her.

" Lena again!?" Alex said gritting her teeth. After the incident last night with Lena. They are a lot of question in their mind regarding the Last Good Luthor. The power she used against Lillian, her father who is alive is working together with Lena.

Their father explains how Lena plans to end Cadmus once and for all with the help of Mxyzptlk who somehow close to Lena. She appreciates what she's done in helping them to end Cadmus and saving her father but the unknown power they witness makes her wary.

_' Did she have power all along?'_ Alex thought.

" Why would Lena help them escape? I don't understand what's happening anymore." Kara said to Alex. Kara don't know what to think anymore, her mind is confused about all the thing she witnesses especially seeing her best friend who suddenly gains powers. 

_' Does Lena know them?_' Kara thought watching the video once again seeing Lena smile at the two prisoners suddenly feel her heart constrict at the expression Lena showing to the prisoners.

" I don't know but we will get an answer whether she likes it or not," Alex said walking out of the DEO.

" Alex. Don't be hasty. From Lena's action. She is clearly on our side." Maggie reasoned out.

" She trespasses DEO without alerting anyone and she even let the prisoners escape. Then, Lena suddenly got a power we didn't know about. I think the best action is to question her" Alex argued.

" She is right. We don't know what kind of dangerous thing she can do with her powers. We just saw her pull out a heart of Lillian and put her into a coma" Mon-el added who is observing them beside Winn. Seeing Lena pulling out someone's heart almost scared them for life. 

" From what I gathered, she saved all your life. If you are not incompetent then Kara's life won't be in danger. Lena even gave Kara a suit that protects her against Kryptonite but it becomes useless because of you trying to prove something instead of listening to orders. We owe Lena a debt for saving all your lives." Maggie argued glaring at Mon-el since she is angry at him for putting the whole team in danger because of his ego.

" Okay. Two of you, enough arguing. Ms. Luthor saved our lives so we don't have any right to stormed into her workplace and demand answers." J'onn said looking at Alex warningly.

" But J'onn. Don't you find it strange how Lena uses a power that we didn't know about?" Alex argued.

" I know Alex. And storming there with DEO agents are not a great way to show our gratitude. If you want to ask a question to Lena, you can bring Supergirl with you. And I'm sure Jeremiah will not be happy if you put Lena in danger." J'onn said looking at Kara. Alex stiffened remembering her father's warning to them not to do something harmful to Lena since she is the one who saves him from death and completely heals his arm. Right now, Jeremiah is still in D.E.O. custody for some questioning regarding his connection with CADMUS.

" Come on Supergirl. We have a CEO to question" Alex stated walking out the room.

" Okay" 

" I will be coming with you. I want to thank little Luthor for her help" 

" Wait for me. I also want to come." 

* * *

**L-Corp**

" I'm still curious how you get your memories back," Robyn stated as they see Lena typing on a keyboard facing a large monitor.

" I already told you last night that it suddenly came back when I was kidnapped. I got knocked out and then I woke up with my memories back" Lena explained to her cousin who just looks at her in a deadpan expression.

" You know that's not how my mom's potion work. It's either you cure it with a potion that I brought or True Love's Kiss." Robyn deadpanned.

" Are you saying that someone kisses me while I'm still unconscious?" Lena looks at her cousin incredulously then trying to remember who is in the room when she woke up and remembers that Kara is sitting at her side.

_' Nah. Kara won't do that.'_ Lena thought. She knows Kara is shy about those types of things and besides, Kara already told her that she loves Mike so breaking the effect of the potion with True Love Kiss is not an option.

" Who knows." Robyn grin at her cousin who glares at her.

" Can we just focus on our mission? Why are we still here? We can go last night but what are we still doing here?" Alice intervened looking at the two cousins.

" Lena said she needs to take care of one last thing before we leave. What is it even you doing?" Robyn asks.

" I'm sending a message to one of my contact on another planet regarding the situation. I'm just telling her that she can come to Earth using the device I made since Myxzptlk is not helping me how to locate our world so I will not be using it now that you two are here. I don't want to waste my effort creating this device then just to destroy it. So I decide to lend it to them. At least they can use it as means of escape when their planet is in danger since their planet is still unstable. I'm putting Sam Arias in charge. Myxzptlk is already explaining to her the use of the device and how to use it in case they came in contact. He will also be assisting her to make the device work." Lena explained remembering how she discovers the planet accidentally while she's trying to locate her home. 

" That makes sense. Myxzptlk will not come with us?" Robyn asks remembering Mxyzptlk suddenly appearing in their world.

" I already ask him. He plans to come back to the 5th dimension after he did his business here on this Earth. And he refuses to come since he still has trauma in regards with Grandpa Rumple." Lena mused remembering how hysteric Mxyzptlk become in visiting her world. Even with his power as 5th dimension, he is still tricked by his grandpa Rumple and almost stole his power that leaves Mxyzptlk traumatized by the event. 

" Wow. Rumple leaves a scar from their encounter huh" Robyn wondered. They are still young at that time but Robyn remembers how Myxzptlk was almost killed by Rumple but save by Lena that's why he willingly leaves their realm and never bothers them again.

" Yeah... And you don't need to wait that long Alice. I'll be finished here in a minute then we can go and save my parents" Lena said typing on the keyboard then press enter.

" Done. We can go now." Lena said facing them.

" Are you gonna change or is your attire gonna be like that?" Robyn asks pointing at Lena who looks at her attire seeing she still wearing her business suit.

" Oh. Right... It will be hard for me to move with this attire. Let me change a minute." Lena said waving her hand and she is engulfed in red and purple smoke and showing the new outfit she wears in her world. (I'm not good at describing an outfit so I based it on Regina's outfit during season 7)

" Now. That's badass Lena I know" Robyn grin as she high five her cousin.

" It's good to be back" Lena grinned as she went out of her secret lab to meet Myxzptlk inside her office.

" Woh! You look badass once again, Lena" Mxyzptlk commented looking at Lena. 

" I'm always badass, Mxyzptlk. I already sent a message to my alien friend. I leave it to you to assist them. And no funny business this time like proposing to someone" Lena warned making Mxyzptlk raise his hands in surrender.

" Promise. No funny business." Mxyzptlk swear.

" Won't you want to join us? Mxyzptlk?" Robyn tease.

" No thanks. I'd rather not someone took my heart from me. I feel safe here than in your world." Mxyzptlk chuckle nervously remembering some traumatic experience from Rumple.

" Thanks for helping me. Myxzptlk" Lena said.

" What I did is nothing compared to what you did for me. Have a safe journey on your way home. Lena..." Mxyzptlk said.

"I'm ready" Lena looks at Alice and Robyn and nod at them. Alice took out the bean from her pocket preparing to go back into the wish Realm someone knocks on the door.

" Lena! You have visitors" Sam's voice can be heard on the other side.

" Supergirl and her friends are here. Do you want to talk to them before you leave?" Mxyzptlk asks Lena who looks at the door in hesitation. She looks at Robyn and Alice who nod in understanding.

" I think you should talk to them for the last time so they will not be looking for you," Alice said knowing from Lena's story that she somehow form a bond with those people when she's here in this realm.

" It will not be that long," Lena said then ask Mxyzptlk to open the door.

Lena saw Sam enter followed by a scowling Alex and Mike then a curious Supergirl and a grinning Maggie. 

The five gawked at Lena who is wearing an outfit that they can't imagine she will wear. Maggie looks at Kara whose jaw hangs open with her eyes widen. Maggie put her hand into Kara's chin then push it upward.

" Close your mouth or flies will enter. I know she's hot but shows some restrain" Maggie teases a dazed Kara who just nods.

  
" I know. I'm restrain- I-I m-mean I'm just shocked" Kara stuttered realizing what she almost admitted.

" What are you wearing? Halloween is still months away" Sam said looking at Lena in shock.

" Sam. Thanks for bringing them here. Mxyzptlk will explain to you later everything. But for now, I leave L-Corp to you" Lena said smiling at Sam.

" You better come back. I don't know where you plan to go but I trust you." Sam said to her friend who smiles in gratitude.

" Thank you Sam for everything. I don't know when I will be back but your the only one I trust with this company. Take care of it while I'm gone. " Lena hugs her friend in this realm knowing it will be unfair to Sam to leave a large company to her but Sam is the only person who she can entrust the L-Corp. 

" Miss Luthor. We are here to ask you some questions regarding what happened last night." Alex interrupts then turns to Robyn and Alice. "Especially to the prisoners that you help escaped" 

" I have no obligation to explain everything to you, Agent Danvers. And as for why I release them, they are here for me. They came here to bring me back home" Lena stated 

" Back home? Wait... Are you the one they are looking for?" Kara asks remembering the strangers' answer when they ask what they are doing here on this Earth.

" Yes. I came here in this realm because I was in danger. They come here to get me back home." Lena answer

" So your not from here? Are you an alien?" Maggie asks

" I assure you. I'm 100% human. Not just from this dimension." Lena answered

" From what dimension?" Kara asks knowing there are different dimensions in the world.

" Where magic exists. Now that the questioning is done. Can all of you leave? It's time for me to go back home" Lena stated.

" Wait! A lot of things don't make sense. You have a record here on this Earth since you are born. And how about Kara!? Would you just leave without telling her? She would be devastated." Supergirl argued approaching Lena. 

" All of you stay in your place," Myxzptlk said stopping their movements with his magic.

" Hey! Release us here!" Mon-el demand.

" Shut up. They are talking and I appreciate it if you don't approach Lena. I'm making sure that you won't stop her from going back home" Mxyzptlk said turning to Lena. "You can resume what you are trying to tell them," Mxyzptlk said

" Thanks, Myxzptlk," Lena said to Mxyzptlk then she turns to Supergirl who is still bind in her place.

" Kara will understand. And I already spend my time with her showing how I will miss her. My home needs me and now that Cadmus is fallen. This realm no longer needs me. I'm sure you will understand if I want to go home. Supergirl" Lena said staring at Kara who looks speechless.

" Supergirl. Let her go... She already made her decision." Mon-el said to Supergirl who glare at Mon-el.

" NO! How can you leave like that? How about those people that care about you? Your friends?" Supergirl argued facing Lena.

" How about the people you will be leaving behind? How about Kara? Are you just gonna leave her without saying goodbye?" Kara asks

" What difference would it make? The friend I have in this city is Kara but even she can't completely trust me... I have nothing left here Supergirl. I have my whole family back home waiting for my return. My decision is already made. So please don't follow me" Lena said with a sad smile.

" You don't plan on returning here. Are you?" Sam asks putting the two pieces together and witnessing the power of Mxyzptlk since she came here to National City.

" I'm sorry for not telling you anything Sam. I have nothing left here. And my home needs me. My family needs me." Lena said sadly to her friend in this realm.

" I should have known. When I saw you after many years. Your eyes do not have the same longing as before I met you... I still have a lot of things I don't understand but I won't stop you." Sam smiled in understanding at Lena knowing how hard Lena's childhood and seeing her make a decision that does not concern Luthor is something new to her. 

" Thank you, Sam. Send Ruby my regards and I hope you like my present for you and Ruby." 

" Somehow I have a hunch what kind of present it is" Sam chuckle wiping the tears the threaten to fall on her eyes.

Lena faces the four people that are bind by Mxyzptlk's magic. Each of them has a different expression looking at Lena.

" The reason I talk to the four of you because I know the four of you will be looking for me and I don't want to waste your time. I'm just saying my farewell. We don't have a close relationship so I'm doing it for formality." Lena said her expression not giving away.

" Wait!" Supergirl shout to Lena who looks at her. " How long since you have powers? Why hide it from us? " 

" To protect you" Lena deadpanned.

" Protect me? From what?!" Supergirl incredulously.

" Then. Why hide your identity from me?" Lena asks making Supergirl freeze and trying to answer. Lena just shakes her head.

" Supergirl identity is a DEO confidential" Alex argued.

" But when an alien from another planet, it's okay for them to know her alter-ego. What is this? Selective confidentiality? Lex and Lillian even knew her alter-ego and they are the bad guys." Myxzptlk said bluntly like they are idiots.

" You don't deserve to know Supergirl identity," Mon-el interjected in his position receiving a glare from people around him. Supergirl tried to protest but realizes that Lena doesn't know her secret identity.

_'You're the one who doesn't deserve to know her identity'_ Is what they think glaring at Mon-el. Lena sigh looking at how Supergirl stays quiet. 

" Then don't be a hypocrite. We both know that is not the reason. We both know that you don't trust me completely that's why I decide not to trust you completely." Lena admitted. Kara looks at her in guilt processing Lena's words.

" Then how about Kara? I thought she's your best friend" Alex asks.

" Did you know that I don't even remember I have powers till months ago?" Lena said nonchalantly then stare at Supergirl. "When I remember my past. I decide to confide in Kara" Supergirl perk up at the revelation until she is met by a hurtful look from Lena making her heart constrict. "But when I saw her, I suddenly realize that Kara's may not be trusting me completely. Even though she considers me her best friend. I waited for her to tell me, maybe she will tell me herself but it never came. I consider her my best friend but the question is. Does she consider me her best friend?" 

" Lena" Supergirl mumble, tears threaten to fall into her eyes as she looks into Lena who turns away and wipes her cheeks.

" I think that's enough explanation. You don't have to worry about another Luthor hurting your Super since I won't be back in this realm anymore. I think you all should celebrate, there will be no Luthor in this realm." Lena looks into her cousin and Alice and nods at them.

" We must go," Lena told Alice and Robyn. Alice throws the bean on the floor and a portal swirling appears in front of them shocking the five occupants in the room at the portal sudden appearance.

" Wait! That's not true! Kara trust you. Don't go! Please! Lena! Don't go!!!" Supergirl pleads desperately but Mxyzptlk's magic stops her from following Lena.

Lena approaches Supergirl and watches her with an intent look. She touches her face and look intently into her eyes and gives her a sad look.

" Before I go... Can you at least tell me your real name?" Lena asks looking at her who froze in shock.

" I-I... " Supergirl hesitated. She starts to remember the years that her family and the people around her telling her to hide her identity. They watch in silence as Supergirl struggles to talk. Lena watches in dismay but understanding look, she releases her hold to her face and walks towards the portal.

" I thought at least you will be honest with me for the last time. But your hesitation shows how much you trust me..." Lena continues to walk towards the portal following Robyn and Alice. Before she enters the portal, she looks back at them who watch in silence and unable to move due to Mxyzptlk's magic. 

Lena whispers something before entering the portal leaving Kara in shock hearing what she said due to her super hearing. Kara feels like someone pour an ice bucket of water in her face as she hears Lena's statement. 

" Goodbye... Kara" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 4 months since I updated. Sorry for not updating. All my drafts in my stories are suddenly gone and I never recovered the file. I feel my inspiration fade away as soon as my drafts are gone. 
> 
> I tried my best in this chapter. A few of you comment on how Kara on this story is like any other fanfic that didn't show her intelligence. 
> 
> In this friction. I'm trying to develop Kara's character of how she's gonna break out of her own prison. Kara's character reminded me of myself. Right now, Kara's character development will be shown in the future chapter.
> 
> I will try my best to update this story.


	10. Reunion

**Wishverse Realm**

" Emma! Behind you!" Regina shouts inside the cell as Emma turns around just in time to parry the attack and defeat the soldier. 

" We should go before more of them come back," Emma said opening the lock in Regina's cell. 

" I'm glad your safe" Emma sigh in relief hugging her wife close to her.

" Where is Henry?" Regina asks releasing her wife from the hug. 

" He and Roger are distracting the guards while I sneak off here to rescue you," Emma said as she holds Regina's hand. Regina took one of the swords in the ground when they heard the guards footsteps coming into the prison.

" Shit. They're coming here." Emma cursed in their luck. 

" It could be easier if our magic is back," Regina added as she and Emma prepare themselves when the guards attack them. 

" Don't die on me. Mrs. Swan-Mills" Emma called to her wife as she fights against the soldiers.

"Same could be said to you. Mrs. Swan-Mills" Regina added as she kicks one of the soldiers and slashes them. 

Emma and Regina know they are overwhelmed with the numbers of the guards but with their experience in fighting, they manage to defend themselves. 

**BLAST**

Regina and Emma look startled as the soldiers suddenly drop to the ground. 

" What the hell just happened?" Emma exclaimed keeping on guard om the possible surprise attack. Regina taps Emma's arm pointing at the figure in front of them wearing a cloak. Emma became on guard as she raises her sword and steps in front of Regina. 

" Who are you?" 

" It's good to be home again. Moms." Emma and Regina gape as the figure removes the hood showing the face of their daughter who they send off to the other realm for her safety. Emma drops the sword she's holding as tears flow in her eyes. Regina gasp as she stares at her daughter in front of them.

"" Lena!!""

* * *

**Earth 38**

**L-Corp**

Kara stares in shock as the portal closes in front of them. Mxyzptlk releases the magic that binds them when he is sure that the portal is fully closed. Kara feels her heartthrob in pain as she watches Lena disappear into the portal.

_' She knows. She knows that I'm Supergirl.__' _Is what keeps running through Kara's mind.

" Did you tell her?" Kara asks slowly thinking that he told Lena of her secret.

" Told what?" Mxyzptlk ask. 

" Did you tell her of my identity?" Kara asks.

" And what if I did?" Mxyzptlk asks in a challenging tone. Kara grit her teeth as she glare at Mxyzptlk. 

" You have no right! It's my secret to tell." Kara argued.

" We are not friends, Supergirl. And what's the big deal of telling Lena your secret? She's your best friend. Right? You're not even angry at your sister telling her girlfriend about your identity but you're angry at me for telling your best friend of your identity." Mxyztplk explained.

" That's different." Kara protest. 

" Why is it different? Because Maggie is not a Luthor while Lena is?" 

" Don't include Maggie into this. Maggie finds out on her own." Alex defended her girlfriend. Maggie observes what's happening in front of her putting the piece together, with how much Lena hinted at Supergirl's identity earlier that she already knows her secret identity, she just wants to give Supergirl a chance to confirm it herself. 

_' It's subtle but for the last time, Lena just wants to confirm if Kara trusted her... I can't blame Kara for being hesitant with Alex being here watching her every move. I should talk to Alex when we come back'_ Maggie thought, feeling horrible at what Lena's been through.

" But you didn't deny when she asks. You just confirmed her suspicion. So I did what you did when Lena became suspicious of your identity. I just confirmed her suspicion." Mxyzptlk answers.

" And besides, Lena has more right to know since Supergirl is the one who befriends her. While Maggie is your girlfriend who has no close connection to Supergirl" Mxyzptlk added.

" I trust Maggie. While I don't trust Lena... I never know what kind of person Lena is." Alex said firmly glaring at Mxyzptlk.

" And whose fault is that? You all judge her even without knowing her then your giving me an excuse that you don't know what kind of person she is. You all quick to judge her because of her last name. You know that excuse is too shallow." Mxyzptlk said looking unamused and annoyed at them.

" Luthor leaving Earth means safety for the alien population. Shouldn't we glad that she's gone?" Mon-el asks staring at the occupants in the room. He wondered why they are still caring for someone who already left. And Lena is the one who decides to leave National City, why does Kara keep chasing after her? Mon-el didn't notice the glare that Kara, Sam, and Mxyzptlk giving on his way.

" And what is your say in this Supergirl?" Mxyzptlk asks Kara who looks at Alex sadly.

" I trust Lena with all my life," Kara said to Alex.

" You don't know that Supergirl. It's what Lex did before. Superman trusted him but he's been plotting behind his back then betrayed him later on." Alex argued. 

" Is that really how you saw Lena? Just another Luthor? After all, she did for this city. And for Supergirl. I don't know why Lena trying to prove herself to people like you who don't deserve her" Sam said glaring at Alex. Sam then turns to Mxyzptlk. 

" I will be taking care of the L-Corp business while you deal with them. I don't know how Lena tolerates their attitude. But being with the same room with them without murdering one of them is impossible." Sam said to Mxyzptlk leaving the office.

" She's right. You all don't deserve Lena. You all just need her when there's a crisis you can't solve on your own, then you condemn her because of her last name after all she did to save your lives." Mxyzptlk said facing Alex who grits her teeth at what he said.

" You keep saying you trust her and keep calling her best friend but your action says a different thing. She's just your best friend when you need something from her. You hang out with her when you want to escape from your problems and take advantage of her generosity and kindness. She's there for you when your sufferings but you don't include her in your celebration. Just what kind of friend are you to Lena? " Mxyzptlk stare at Kara's eyes showing how angry he is for treating Lena that way.

" That's not true... " Kara muttered clenching her fist, denying Mxyzptlk claim. She remembers all the times they hang out together and she knows for sure that she's not taking advantage of Lena's kindness.

" Then. Tell me when did you two hang out without you needing something for her or without using her as an escape for your problems in life?" Mxyzptlk asks. Kara opens her mouth to answer and closes it again as she remembers that every time she visits Lena to hang out all has a purpose. It's either, quotes for her report, when she's stress in her family, in work, ex-boyfriend and when she's stress in Supergirl duty. Kara feels her throat constrict at the realization. 

_' Am I really taking advantage of Lena without realizing it my own?' _Kara suddenly feels horrible at the realization she has. She tried to remember if there is a time where she celebrates something with Lena and none of them came from her, all of them always came from Lena's invitation. Kara feels her legs weaken as she sits on the sofa for support, she can't look at Mxyzptlk feeling shame in her body. Kara can feel their stare on her as she can only look at the ground in shame.

" I think we all know how different you treat Lena compared to how you treat your friends. Whether you realize it or not, you're just using Lena for your own benefit..." Mxyzptlk said to them.

" I know that you will be begging me to send you where Lena is, trying to explain your side. But I won't send you where she is because I know you don't deserve it. I didn't stop you to see her leave because I thought at least for the last time, you would be honest to her but at the very last time, you still can't be honest with her... I gave you a chance Supergirl, and you choose to waste it. It's your loss. Goodbye! Supergirl and friends!" Mxyzptlk said clapping his hand sending them back to D.E.O.

Mxyzptlk walks towards the secret room and gazes at the portal that Lena's been working. He saw the screen light up and Mxyzptlk approach the monitor where Lena's friend from outer space send a message. 

_' You are still not ready to follow where Lena is, Kara Zor-el.' _

* * *

**Charming's Castle**

" Wishverse Rumple is evil beyond we ever face. We found a storybook" for Snow started.

" And let's just say each one of us except Lena, he crafted a terrible fate design to pierce our hearts and break our spirits," Charming added as he hands the books they found in wish verse Rumple's room.

They all look at the book seeing themselves alone and in the worst fate, they ever witness. 

" Well. This is bloody disturbing." Zelena said looking at the book.

" Everyone is alone. Except for Rumple." Henry said.

" But why I don't have one? Did wish verse Rumple didn't expect me to come back in this realm?" Lena asks looking disturbed as she looks at the book her mothers are holding.

" The story isn't complete yet. Rumple can't write your story since you have the power of White One which is on par with his. We have to prevent Rumple's plan of making it real." Charming said.

" We are all here once an enemy to friends to family. We have to prevent Wishverse Rumple's plan to take away our happiness. You all have to face your isolated realms of sadness and conquer it while I and Granpa Rumple will face wish verse Rumple to prevent him from interfering." Lena said. Regina and Emma have a concerned look on their face.

" Are you sure about this Lena?" Regina asks concerned for her daughter who nods.

" I have to, mom. And besides, grandpa Rumple is with me" Lena said.

" You have to be careful out there kiddo. You come back to us. Okay?" Emma said to Lena who nods.

" I will ma," Lena said. Roger put the book on the table and look at them.

" We don't have time to waste. I need to find our Rumple to see what he got." Roger said.

" I will be coming with you," Lena said to Roger who nods.

" Me too. I and Robyn will come with the two of you." Alice said.

" Okay then. Each and one of you go to each realm and warn them. I and Snow will warn the other villagers." David said as they all stand.

" We have to succeed to prevent Rumple's plan. Because Rumple thinks that if we lose then everyone will lose hope." Snow said. Lena grin as she clasps her parent's hand making them smile at their daughter.

" We will succeed. For our future and our family's happiness. We are all together in this."

* * *

**Earth 38**

**Alex Danvers Apartment**

" Come on. Kara. Answer the phone." Alex muttered pacing inside the apartment. After Mxyzptlk sends them back to D.E.O. yesterday, Kara suddenly went M.I.A and not answering Alex's call.

Maggie tried not to intervene in family matters since she doesn't have experience when it comes to family but after everything she witnesses since they raid the Cadmus business and seeing how Alex is acting right now. Maggie decides it's for her to intervene since it's starting to get out of control.

" Alex. Calm down. Let Kara be alone for now. Her best friend just left and she must felt horrible realizing how she treats Lena." Maggie said sitting on the sofa watching Alex pace inside the room.

" Why is it such a big deal for Kara? Lena is the one who chose to leave. And Kara treats Lena just fine... Even though the Luthor doesn't deserve it." Alex grumble.

" I think it's the other way around, Alex. I understand she's your sister but looking back at it. Mxyzptlk has a point back there" Maggie said. Alex at Maggie not believing what she's hearing.

" Kara save Lena many times. And don't tell me you forgot how Kara ignore my every warning when Lena is arrested for stealing Kryptonite." Alex said in exasperation

" And Kara prove that she's innocent all along. I can see how frustrated you are when Kara going against your decision. Lena saves us many times before and she's not asking for any reward... I know you don't trust Lena because of what Lex did to Superman. But Lena is different. And I know it hurts Kara but what Mxyzptlk said is true. Kara doesn't treat Lena like how she treats her other friends. She doesn't even invite Lena to the game night. And I can see why Mxyzptlk and Sam are angry at us. And I understand when he said that we don't deserve Lena." Maggie said. Alex looks at Maggie incredulously. 

" Are you serious? You're believing what he said? If there someone who doesn't deserve Kara. It's Lena." Alex said. 

" Tell me the real reason why you don't like Lena? " Maggie asks.

" Lena is a Luthor. Sooner or later, she will betray Kara. It's only a matter of time. And it's my job to protect her." Alex said. 

" I think you are overdoing it, Alex. You're not protecting her anymore, you're controlling her life. And your angry that every time Kara is with Lena, she's been going against your decision. You have to let Kara go and let her decide on her own. She's already an adult." Maggie pointed out. 

" Adult or not. Kara always worries me, especially she's always out there saving the world. She trusts people easily and I may sound controlling but it's for Kara's safety." Alex said drinking her beer. Alex remembers the time Kara show her powers and how the government learns about it and in exchange, her father works for D.E.O so Kara can live a normal life. She won't make the same mistake as she did last time. Her mom gave her the job to protect her sister and she will be damn if she failed.

Maggie sigh in defeat knowing how hard-headed Alex is when it comes to protecting Kara. It becomes her mission to protect Kara ever since Jeremiah starts to work on D.E.O. and stopping Alex is impossible. Maggie knows Alex is doing this because she loves Kara but Maggie observes how Kara always seeks Alex's approval before she decides. The time Kara going against Alex's decision is when it concerns Lena and it always frustrated Alex. Maggie is not an expert about family but she likes to observe people around her and she can see that Kara's bottling everything inside her.

_' Sooner or later. Kara will snap and she will be the one realizing that she needs to decide on her own. It's only a matter of time before it happens' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance Merry Christmas!
> 
> Uploading a new chapter before Christmas. I will try to upload asap...
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and supporting my fanfic. 
> 
> Sorry for being dramatic lol. But this is the only thing I know to say some of my frustration of living alone and not talking to anyone in person for many months since the pandemic.
> 
> It sucks being alone at Christmas and it's hard to contact every family members who are living in a different time zone. I can't even visit my niece since there's a travel ban. I miss my family and I miss human interaction so much. I don't know how I'm still a sane person. 😩 
> 
> I'm just glad everyone in our family members is safe.
> 
> Merry Christmas once again everyone!   
Always stay safe!


	11. United

**Storybrooke**

**Swan-Mills Residence**

Knock

Knock

" Come in." 

" Hey. Moms are calling you. The others are here" Henry said entering his sister's room. 

" Oh... Wait. Let me finish this then I will be downstairs." Lena said smiling at her brother as she writes something on the paper.

" It's your party downstairs and you're here locking yourself in your room. What are you doing?" Henry asks approaching his sister's desk and looking at the map. A design of the map.

" I'm just having some ideas in my mind. And I want to present it to our family and friends. I want to see if they will agree to my plan." Lena said leaning back so her brother can see the details. 

Henry look at the map seeing continents on the map but what caught his attention is the name of the continent. There is the land of **Storybrooke, Enchanted Forest, Neverland, Wonderland, Arandelle, Agrabah, Oz** and there's even a mark of **Atlantis** in the sea. And on top of it is _**' United Realm'. **_

Henry's eyes widen seeing the plan she created. It's been a month since they defeated Wishverse Rumple but without their Granpa Rumple's sacrifice in saving Roger's life so he can be together with his daughter, Alice. 

It's been a month and their parents decide to have a party to celebrate the breaking of the curse, to honor Rumple's sacrifice, and to celebrate Lena's return. They invite their friends in every realm for a party. 

" This is great. I know everyone will be happy with this." Henry grin ruffling his sister's hair. Lena swat his hand and glared at him but has a grin on her face as they look at the map.

_Knock_

_Knock_

" Come in!" Lena called out and enter a younger version of her brother. She looks at them unsure when he enters the room.

" Everyone's been wondering what took you two so long to go down." 

" Hank! You're here! It's been a month since we saw each other!" Lena shouts hugging her other brother. 

Hank is what Lena called the wish verse version of her brother. Unlike Henry whose is the Author who excels in writing, Hank is a knight that excels in fighting so calling him Hank as a nickname is more fitting to him which he quickly loves hearing from his sister call him that way.

After defeating Rumple. Regina and Emma brought Hank to Storybrooke at the same time Reagan (Hyde Regina) and Em ( Hyde Emma) visit the town, the three quickly form a bond and Hank connect more to Reagan and Em. Hank can't still believe that they have 4 mothers. 

Hank is living with Reagan and Em in the Enchanted Forest and visits Storybrooke sometimes along with the hyde version of their parents. It gets confusing for the first time but you get used to it after a while.

"You're just in time. I'm just explaining to Henry the plan I want to present with them later... Here..." Lena said dragging Hank to the table showing him the map and Lena explaining her plan. "So? What do you think?" 

" This is a great idea. I'm sure our moms will like it. We won't have to use beans whenever we visit here in Storybrooke" Hank said hugging his sister with her brilliant idea of reuniting all the realms.

" I still need moms' help to make it possible and I also need everyone's approval since it can change their life. I thought how much trouble it is if we always use beans to travel and you know how long it takes beans to grow. At least if our kingdom is united, it will be easier for us to see each other." Lena said looking at the map.

" I agree with Hank. I think our moms will be happy seeing this plan..." Henry looks at his sister seeing how excited she is for their future. Hank and Henry look at each other as they see their little sister's eyes have a trace of sadness.

" You know, it's been a month since you return here. You never talk to us about your experience in another realm. How is it?" Henry asks seeing his sister froze before continue to write something on the paper.

" It...It's okay. I enjoy being there seeing superheroes like the one you always read in comics. Though they are a lot of difference in real life." Lena said. They can hear some sadness in her voice as she speaks.

" You know first hand how real-life person different from the book we read. I heard from Robyn that you got to live as one of the characters there." Henry tease.

" Ugh. I got to live as Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor's sister." Lena groaned. 

" Wait. Lex Luthor? Is it one of the characters in comics that I borrowed from you?" Hank asks Henry who nod in confirmation.

" Yes. Though it's very different from the comics." Lena answered.

" So? Whose best brother amongst us?" Hank grin making Henry smirk crossing his arms expecting an answer from Lena.

" Is it Lex? Hank? Or me?" Henry tease. 

" You two will always be the best big brother I have..." Lena said to her brothers who beam at her answer.

" We know." Hank smirk patting his sister's head who pout and mockingly glare at him.

" And you are the best sister we could ever wish for... Did you find someone there?" Henry asks wiggling his brow.

" Ugh. Brother!" Lena blushes remembering certain someone.

" Ooohhh... there is someone. Who is it? Come on. Tell your brothers who it is" Hank tease as Lena cough controlling her blush.

" I-It's Kara Danvers... She is Supergirl... But she already loves someone..." Lena said in a somber tone. Henry looks at Lena sadly seeing his sister's hurt look.

" Do you want me to make her see some sense?" Hank asks in his protective mode.

" There's no need for that Hank. She is in another realm. I doubt she can find what realm I came from." 

" We won't know for sure. If she comes here then I will make sure to give her a good beating." Hank said puffing his chest making Lena and Henry smile.

" You know that she's invincible, right? I'm sure your sword will just bend with her skin." Henry pointed out making Hank put his thinking pose.

" I will find a way for my blade to cut her," Hank said nonchalantly making his siblings sweatdrop.

" Calm down brother. It's only natural in love to get rejected. No need to kill Supergirl for that matter." Henry said patting his brother's shoulder. Henry then turn to Lena

" No promises" Hank grumbles.

" The Lena I know is someone who fights for the one she loves. That's so unlike you Lena" Henry said

" How can I fight if she already has someone. I let her go because she already loves someone else. And I realize that our love will not be as strong as our parents." Lena sighed. 

" Did something happen between the two of you?" Hank asks

" As you can see, She is a Super and I'm a Luthor in that realm. Her family and friends don't like me to be Kara's friend. They see me as Luthor and they all think that I'm plotting against her. And their influence affecting Kara's decision when it comes to me. I didn't notice it until I regain my memories but Kara always put a distance between us even if she tells me that I'm her best friend..." Lena said sadly knowing how Kara always seeks approval of her sister.

" That's bullshit. Our mom is the former evil queen but Ma still fights for their relationship. And it's the same case with mom when Ma becomes the Dark Swan. They're judging you because of your last name being a Luthor?" Hank deadpanned while Henry nod in agreement. Lena stares at her brothers who are giving her a warm smile. 

" Then, you can see how it will be hard for us if we ever got together. For Kara, her family's approval is everything. Even we become friends, she never introduces me to her friends so I can already tell my worth to her. I don't know if I ever truly know who she is." Lena said smiling sadly to her brothers.

" You are worth more than you think. Everyone here loves you. Kara's dumb for treating you that way. She never deserves you. You back here now and we, your family will be at your sides." Hanks said hugging his sister.

" If she is more concerned about what others will say about your friendship then she doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone who will show you who truly they are. It's her loss for letting someone like you go." Henry assured his sister.

" Thank you, brothers... I miss this." Lena said hugging her brothers. 

_Knock_

_Knock_

" Come in," Lena said looking at the door open as their parents came inside.

" What are you two still doing here? Our visitors are all waiting for you." Regina said looking at her children.

" Sorry, mom. Just having a moment" Lena said to Regina who smiles and approaches them. 

" What moment? Are you two having a moment without us?" Emma asks looking offended as she approaches them.

" Don't be dramatic Ma." Lena tease as Emma dramatically grabs her chest looking hurt.

" Stop being dramatic Swan," Em said entering the room beside Reagan. Em is the carbon copy of Emma except for her hair color mix which of blonde and white which she cut shorter. 

" Your no fun" Emma grumbles beside her wife.

" I assure you, she is more fun in bed" Reagan smirking at them making Em clear her throat as she gazes lustfully at her wife. Reagan is the carbon copy of Regina but with her hair longer.

""" Eeeewwwww...""" Their three children said as they stare at their mothers. 

" Mami. We don't want to know about your sex life with popz" Lena said with a disgusted face as she approaches the hyde version of their parents.

" Why am I the only one your calling popz?" Em, grumble hugging his daughter and kiss her forehead. She glared at Emma who giggles at what Lena calling her ever since she's young.

" We discuss it many times popz." Lena raises her brow like Regina making Em sigh in defeat. She has no match for her daughter, she got her wrap around her finger.

" At least she didn't call you daddy anymore." Reagan tease giggling.

" It's your fault that she's calling me that way" Em grumble. When Lena was 5 years old. Em and Reagan have Lena in their house, she heard Reagan called Em Daddy and the five years old Lena think that calling her daddy will be the best so she will not confused about what calls her other parents. Innocent Lena calling Em daddy is hilarious but to teenage Lena is slightly traumatizing so she changes it to popz to be more modern. Thus, the birth of popz Em.

" Lena, darling. It's been a month. We miss you so much" Reagan said ignoring her wife as she hugs her daughter closer to her. 

" I miss you too. Mami." Lena said hugging the hyde version of her parents.

" It's been a while since I hug my children," Regina said hugging her children joining Lena and Reagan who welcome the hug along with Henry and Hank.

" Hey! Don't let me out of it!" Emma exclaimed hugging her family smiling widely at them.

" Popz. Join us" Lena said opening her arms inviting her popz to join the family hug. Em seems reluctant then she smiles softly at her daughter and joins the hug.

" That's enough hugging. We still have a party to attend." Henry chuckles as they separate from the hug. He drapes his arm around his sister and brother's soldier. "And you need to present your idea to our family and friends," Henry said to Lena who grins.

" Your right, Brother." 

" What plan?" Regina asks looking at her children who are giving them a knowing look.

" Please tell me it's not one of your operations. We both know how the two of you are when it comes to operation." Emma gives them a suspicious look. The two of them look offended as they look at their Ma.

" Our operations are always ended up a success. And Hank already said that it's a great idea" Henry said while Lena nod along.

" Hank. Do you want to tell us what it is about?" Reagan asks her son who raises his arms innocently.

" Don't ask me. Lena wants it to be a surprise. All I can say that you two will love it" Hank said grinning at their parents.

" You three giving us the same look. Should we be afraid of the incoming disaster?" Em, tease her children who just look at them innocently.

" Can you at least tell us what operation it is?" Regina asks with a sigh knowing when they decide to do an operation, there's no stopping them. 

" We will tell you the details later. And for the operation. We can call it..." Lena gives a knowing look at Henry and Hank who nod in support.

**" Operation United "**

* * *

**Time Skip**

" Everyone here...Good... We may start." Lena said feeling excited as she looks around the table. 

After presenting their plan to unite all the Kingdom. Everyone agrees with the proposition but not everything is done so fast. Since most of them are rulers of their Kingdom, they have to discuss it with their citizens and their people. It takes weeks before everyone agrees with the proposition.

Regina and others who practice magic plan how to unite all Kingdom until they look for a solution that will be needing everyone's help. 

" To unite all Realm. We need to rewrite Rumple's Original Dark Curse so the land along with its people will be taken in the new world. We will be creating a new world where all our realm will be united." Regina started.

" Magic always has a price. Then, what we need to do?" Tinkerbell asks who is the new leader of the fairies.

" In Rumple's original dark curse. The heart of the one you love the most. But since we will cast it to make a new world. Then the heart needed will be great." Reagan answered sitting beside her wife Em.

" So a lot of hearts needed to sacrifice? Please tell me we won't kill anyone" Ruby shivered at the thinking of offering a lot of hearts 

" Not like that Aunt Ruby. What moms means is we have to offer a piece of our heart since we will create a new world." Lena explained.

" Phew. Thanks for the assurance kid... If it's just a piece of heart then I'm in... " Ruby said.

" A piece of our heart if it means a new world where we will be closer to our friends and family then we won't back down for that." Elsa the Queen of Arrandelle said and the others nod in agreement.

" Are all of you ready? There's no turning back. Now" Emma said

""" Ready""" 

Regina and Reagan collect everyone's piece of their heart as Regina starts to cast the curse that will create a new world where all the realms are united. The whole Realm is covered with different light-colored as they feel the warmth surround everyone. Their eyes opened as they are in the same castle. They look around wondering it works when they hear a loud sound.

They went to the castle's balcony and face the new land, they can see Storybrooke. They saw a dragon flying around. Castles in the land. 

" It works. Operation United is a Success" Lena grin happily as she hugs her brothers who look at the scene in awe at the new world they created together.

A light appeared and a large of paper float in front of Lena. She grabs the paper and saw the map and the names of the lands. 

_ **UNITED REALMS**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but include the hyde version of Emma and Regina. 
> 
> Hyde Emma- Em/Popz (called by her children)  
Hyde Regina- Reagan/Mami  
Regina- Mom  
Emma- Ma  
Henry- Bro/Brother  
Wish verse Henry- Hank
> 
> Damn. Kara is doomed. Having Regina and Emma as a mother in law is scary but adding the hyde version of Emma and Regina is a double kill since the two of them are not afraid to dirty their hands just to protect their children. 
> 
> Should I prepare a funeral for Kara Danvers?  
Lol.


End file.
